


Kinktober 2020

by floorbe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Naruto, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorbe/pseuds/floorbe
Summary: a little late to upload, but here's my kinktober i did for october! sorry for so many tags, but everyone/every kink tagged is in this fic so!! first chapter is a table of contents so u can skip to whatever character u want lol
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Ford Pines/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader, Juugo (Naruto)/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Sarutobi Asuma/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shiranui Genma/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader, byakuya twogami/reader
Kudos: 226





	1. Table of Contents

(F) = female reader; (M) = male reader; (GN) = gender neutral reader

Day 1: Praise - **Gundham Tanaka (F), Jugo (GN)**

Day 2: Biting - **Kazuichi Souda (F), Kiba Inuzuka (F)**

Day 3: Roleplay - **Sakura Ogami (F), Celesita Ludenberg (F)**

Day 4: Anal - **Celestia Ludenberg (M), Present Mic (F)**

Day 5: Overstimulation - **Kiyotaka Ishimaru (F), Suigetsu Hozuki (M)**

Day 6: Spanking - **Tenko Chabashira (F), Shikamaru Nara (F)**

Day 7: Lingerie - **Nagito Komaeda (M), Sasuke Uchiha (GN)**

Day 8: Breath play - **Maki Harukawa (F), Nagato Uzumaki (GN)**

Day 9: Dirty talk - **Hajime Hinata (F), Deidara (GN)**

Day 10: Clothed S/x - **Byakuya Twogami (F), Orochimaru (F)**

Day 11: Rough s/x - **Yasuhiro Hagakure (F), Naruto Uzumaki (F)**

Day 12: Daddy/mommy - **Kaito Momota (F), Shino Aburame (F)**

Day 13: Thigh riding - **Mondo Oowada (F), Maito Gai (F)**

Day 14: Dry humping - **Shuichi Saihara (F), Kakashi Hatake (F)**

Day 15: Body worship - **Kaede Akamatsu (GN), Gaara (F)**

Day 16: Public s/x - **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (F), Jiraiya (F)**

Day 17: Oral - **Rock Lee (F), Leon Kuwata (F)**

Day 18: S/x toys - **Junko Enoshima (F), Hawks (F)**

Day 19: Threesome (you can request two characters here) - **Kaito and Shuichi (F), Kakashi and Obito (F)**

Day 20: Fingering - **Ryoma Hoshi (F), Tenten (M)**

Day 21: Striptease - **Akane Owari (GN), Iruka Umino (F)**

Day 22: Knife play - **Mukuro Ikusaba (GN), Junko Enoshima (F)**

Day 23: Quickie - **Rantaro Amami (F), Asuma Sarutobi (F)**

Day 24: Food play - **Teruteru Hanamura (F), Choji Akimichi (F)**

Day 25: Facesitting - **Peko Pekoyama (F), Neji Hyuga (F)**

Day 26: Cock warming - **Kiibo (F), Genma Shiranui (F)**

Day 27: Edging - **Makoto Naegi (F), Ford Pines (F)**

Day 28: Sadomasochism - **Byakuya Togami (M), Kisame Hoshigaki (GN)**

Day 29: Breeding - **Sasori (F), Aoi Asahina (M)**

Day 30: Bondage - **Korekiyo Shinguji (F), Kakuzu (F)**

Day 31: Pegging/strap-on - **Ibuki Mioda (M), Aizawa Shouta (F)**


	2. Day 1: Praise Kink: Gundham Tanaka, Jugo

##  **Gundham Tanaka (Fem!Reader)**

“M-moan for me, my Queen,” Gundham breathes, slightly muffled by how his lips are tracing eagerly along your throat, “Play for me your symphonies of pleasure…”

You would’ve found his phrasing amusing if he wasn’t so heatedly working you up, grinding slowly against you while teasing your neck with the tip of his tongue. You moan breathily as you buck your hips up into his, eliciting a groan from him as he nibbles on your throat. 

“Y-yes, just like that, m-my dear,” he pants, hands traveling over your form as he marks you. He slips his hands under your shirt, gripping your hips as his mouth traces down your neck. He pulls back to let you roll off your shirt, licking his lips subconsciously as you reach around you unclip your bra. 

The moment that your bra is shed, tossed to the ground without a second thought, his hands are on your breasts, kneading them as his eyes rake over your form. He wastes no time latching his mouth onto one of your nipples, rolling his tongue over the hard nub as his fingers pinches the other. You gasp out his name, whining as his free hand roams down your torso to tease you through your pants. 

His hand slips under your waistband to rub you lightly through your underwear, barely enough pressure to warrant any pleasure, but enough to leave you whimpering. He releases your nipple from his mouth, kissing down your stomach as he murmurs against your skin. “You’re intoxicating,” he breathes, stroking you eagerly as you squirm beneath him, “The way you call my name i-is enchanting…” 

He retracts his hand from teasing you, shivering at the needy whine you give him in response, instead unbuttoning your pants to slide them down your legs. You stop him before he can start on your underwear, pulling him towards you to help him shed his remaining clothes. 

He gladly lets you strip him, rolling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt for him. He eagerly tosses them aside, allowing you to pull him into a heated kiss as his hands travel down your waist once more. He easily finds your underwear again, but instead of pulling them down like you’d anticipated, he cups you from outside the thin fabric. 

“A-ah,” he pants, face flushing as he feels your damp panties, “Y-you’re so wet, kitten…” 

You press yourself further into his hand, seeking some sort of relief from the heat pooling in your abdomen. The pads of his fingers stroke along the outside of your panties, barely pressing against your entrance from outside the cloth. He pulls away right as his fingers trail up to lightly press down on your clit, shifting back to finally pull off his pants.

You eagerly roll down your panties, sitting up to toss them aside as he settles to sit beside you, a heated expression on his face as his eyes watch you climb over him. Your legs shake as you hover over him, and he strokes your hips with his thumbs as he grasps your waist.

“Lower y-yourself onto me, my pet,” he breathes, gaze trained on your lower halves. His breath hitches as you slowly slide down onto him, moaning as his hips twitch up to go further. “E-exactly like th-this; good girl,” he moans, before freezing up slightly as he realizes the subconscious pet name he’d blurted out. 

The praise makes you whimper, nearly slamming yourself the rest of the way onto him. He lets out a gasp at the sudden movement, mouth quirking up into a light smirk as you adjust. “Do you enjoy being praised, my Queen?” he pants, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as you roll your hips, “I am m-more than happy to oblige for you-”

He cuts himself off with a choked moan as you begin to eagerly bounce on his lap, grasping his shoulders. “G-gorgeous,” he gasps out as your mouth falls open. His hands help guide your hips to lift and slam back down onto him, throwing his head back. 

“F-fuck, Gundham,” you moan, struggling to steadily ride him as you grow closer to you peak. Your legs are shaking as you try to keep up with the way his hips buck up into yours, “I-I can’t-…” He realizes your struggle, lifting you off of him to spin you both around. 

“A-allow me to…” he pins you under him, sliding back into you with a groan as he quickly works back up to pounding into you. He pins your wrists into the bed as you move your hand to muffle your moans. “Do not be ashamed,” he breathily reminds you, “M-moan my name for all to hear.” 

You feel your face heat up further at the near command, but it’s easy to comply with the encouragement of his rough thrusts. “Tha-at’s my good pet, a-ah!” he groans, tightening his grip on your wrists as he slams into you, “Y-you feel divine-…”

Your back arches into him as you feel the pressure in your abdomen build, biting your lip harshly as you tighten around him. Gundham seems to be close as well, for his thrusts grow erratic and almost frantic as he chases his release. He lets out one last loud moan as he throbs inside of you, squeezing his eyes shut as he cums. 

Feeling him fill you is the final push that sends you over the edge, hitting your peak with him as you squirm against his grip on your wrists. He releases them to let you pull him down for a sloppy kiss as you both come down from your high. He only separates to nuzzle into the crook of your neck as he carefully slips out of you, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Y-you were wonderful, my dear,” he stutters after a moment, still hiding his face in your neck. He gently lowers himself onto you as you wrap your arms around him, sighing quietly. You press a kiss to the top of his head before yawning, pulling him closer as your eyes slide shut, murmuring a last “love you”. 

##  **Jugo (GN!Reader)**

Jugo’s calloused hands gently caress your bare form, sighing against your neck as he feels you shiver beneath him. “You’re gorgeous when you’re like this,” he murmurs softly, pressing light kisses along your neck as his palms ghost over your nipples. He pinches one between his fingers, intaking sharply as you whimper.

“Stunning,” he breathes, trailing his mouth down to flick his tongue across your other nipple. His rough hands continue down your body, making sure to caress every inch of your skin in adoration as his mouth follows. He takes his time to worship your body, murmuring compliments against your heated skin as you squirm. 

You bite your lip in anticipation as Jugo’s hands run lower and lower down your torso. He halts just before he reaches where you need him, instead choosing to massage your inner thighs, scattering soft kisses so teasingly close to your sex. “A-ah, Jugo,” you moan breathily as his fingers finally reach where you’ve been aching for his touch, “P-please, more…” 

He shudders from above you, eyes shooting up to meet yours heatedly as he pleasures you. “I l-love how you moan my name,” he groans, leaning up to give you a sweet kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He shifts his hand to slide a finger into you, his other hand still stimulating you as he preps you. 

He moans into your mouth as he slides another finger in, breaking away to tuck his face into your neck. “I need you,” he gasps, “M-may I-?”

“Yes,” you cut him off, panting as you grind into his hands, “I-I want you.” 

He shivers at the admission, moving his hands to grip your hips as his breath fans over your neck. You squirm in anticipation, but freeze as you feel him prodding at you, barely pushing his tip in. You swallow thickly, pushing your hips towards him to encourage him to go deeper.

He slowly pushes himself into you, giving you time to adjust to his size. He raises his head to kiss you sweetly as you grunt in pain, whispering apologies against your lips. He only begins to move as you twitch your hips into him, moaning into his mouth. He gently rolls his hips into you, tightening his hold on your hips as he gradually picks up the pace. 

“Y-you feel amazing,” he breathily moans, “You’re s-so good…” His thrusts are slow and passionate as he hovers over you, panting heavily. Your loud gasps and moans only encourage him to slam his hips into yours with each deep thrust, eyes fluttering shut he throbs inside of you. You bring him down for a messy kiss as he fills you one last time, coming inside of you as he moans into your mouth. 

You throw your head back as you cum, the feeling of him twitching inside of you as he fills you becoming too much. As Jugo settles down, he leans up more to press more sweet kisses along your cheeks as you come down from your high. You grin adoringly at him, and he gives you a small smile before he slides out of you. 

He turns to lay beside you, chest still heaving as he regains his breath. You roll onto your side to face him after taking a moment to fully settle down from your intense orgasm. You shuffle closer to bury your face into his chest, and he gladly wraps his arms around you to keep you close. You press a kiss to his chest lovingly, and you can feel his arms tighten around you as you drowsily snuggle closer. 


	3. Day 2: Biting: Kazuichi Souda, Kiba Inuzuka

##  **Kazuichi Souda (Fem!Reader)**

“A-are you sure, Y/N?” Kazuichi asks nervously, hovering over your bare shoulder. You can feel his hot breath fanning over your flushed skin, making you shiver. His eyes meet yours nervously, flicking between you and your shoulder. You see him gulp nervously as he dips his head lower, mouth openly just slightly. His gaze is still on your face, as if making sure you’re still okay with him leaning closer and closer. 

“I’m sure, Kazuichi,” you reassure him, giving him a soothing smile as you reach to grasp his hand, squeezing it gently. He gladly squeezes your hand in return, sending you a small smile as he faces your shoulder again. You lick your lips in anticipation, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as you feel his teeth graze against your sensitive skin.

He presses a quick kiss to it, as if it’ll prep you for the pain to come, before gently closing his mouth around your shoulder. You feel the points of his teeth slowly sink into your skin and moan, heat beginning to pool in your abdomen at the light sting of pain. He seems to take your moan as an encouragement, for he gradually clenches his jaw further, making sure to keep his eyes on you for any sign of discomfort. 

You thread your fingers through his hair, lightly pushing him down further in an attempt to make him bite down harder. He seems to get the message, his tongue lapping across your skin before finally letting his teeth fully break it. You intake sharply at the harsh sting, squirming slightly as he carefully opens his jaw to pull away. You can’t help but notice the way his tongue swipes away any remaining blood from the tips of his teeth, panting as his hands stroke your sides.

“W-was that okay? It wasn’t too much, right?” 

You quickly pull him down for a kiss, taking a moment to appreciate the iron taste still lingering on his lips as you reassure him. “It was amazing, Kazuichi,” you breathe, and you smile as his eyes light up at the praise, “Can you do it again?” 

He wastes no time latching onto your collarbone; you can’t help the gasp of his name that tumbles from your lips as he eagerly clamps down. You slide your hand down your torso with a low moan, beginning to tease your clit as Kazuichi takes his time scattering bites across your chest. 

He notices your hand just as you begin rubbing yourself, nearly yanking it away from you to replace it with his own. He trails his mouth down your heated form, taking special care to graze his teeth along your most sensitive spots. His gaze flicks up to yours whenever you let out a moan, eyes nearly sparkling each time his name leaves your lips.

Your moans only encourage him as he nips down your body, fingers eagerly pleasuring you in hopes of eliciting more noises from you. His teeth scrape against your hips, and you feel his lips vibrate as he moans when you grind into his hand. He licks a stripe down your thighs, trailing to your inner thighs to softly nip at the skin. 

The knot in your abdomen only tightens with each bite, and the way his fingers mercilessly tease your entrance only quicken your climb to your orgasm. You’re finally sent over the edge as he gives you a particularly rough bite on your inner thigh, locking eyes with you as you gasp. You whine out his name as you buck into his fingers, the knot that had been tightening in your core finally snapping. 

The surprise from your sudden squirming only makes his teeth clamp down harder into you, making your eyes squeeze shut as your body trembles at the pain. You barely register his teeth disconnecting from you as you come down from your high, nor his fingers instead settling on stroking your hips absentmindedly again as he leans up to hover over you. 

He’s looking at you in awe as you come to your senses, gaze flicking over your flushed face, “D-did I really do that?” You can’t help but chuckle at the genuine question, nodding as you peck him on the lips, still trying to catch your breath. You sigh contently, relaxing your head back onto the pillow as you appreciate the way his bites are still buzzing.

“Yeah,” you finally confirm, grinning at him, “And I’m ready to return the favor.”

##  **Kiba Inuzuka (Fem!Reader)**

You yelp as Kiba quite literally rips your panties off of you, nipping at the sensitive skin of your neck as his hands wildly roam your body. He settles one hand on one of your breasts, massaging it before rolling the nipple in between his fingers. You moan loudly, arching into his hand as he sucks harshly on your neck.

He trails his mouth down to your shoulder as his free hand slides down your flushed form, taking time to grope anywhere it can reach. His fingers graze past your hips, finally landing on your clit and wasting no time to begin rubbing it. You let out a moan at the sudden pleasure, hips twitching up to press his fingers harder into you. Your hips end up grazing against his blatant arousal, and you hear him groan from where his face still sits in the crook of your neck. His hands abandon pleasuring you, instead digging his fingers into your waist to help you grind into him again. 

“Shit,” he growls as you eagerly thrust up to meet him, instinctively clamping his teeth into the heated skin of your shoulder for some sort of stability. You gasp at the feeling, arching your back at the unexpected pain. He moans against your shoulder, his teeth pressing hard enough to break the skin. He seems to catch himself when he tastes your blood, immediately pulling away to check on you. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, are you-?”

“Bite me again,” you breathily demand before you can stop yourself, licking your lips as your gaze locks onto his sharp canines, “ _Please_ , Kiba.” He blinks in surprise at your sudden boldness before a wolfish grin spreads across his face, gladly dipping his head back down to latch his teeth back onto your skin. 

“N-never took you to like this sorta thing,” he pants, slightly muffled from the way he’s grazing his tongue over the a bite mark as he returns to rutting against you. He returns to helping you grind into him, moaning loudly as he scatters bite marks across your collarbone. He only separates his hips from yours to nip down your form, and you can feel his tongue lap over the small marks his teeth are making as he nearly races down your torso. 

He halts near your waist, locking his gaze with yours as he sensually sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You gasp at the sudden sting, shivering as he gently sucks on the bite mark, sending you a grin before moving back to hover above you. 

“Ready?” he asks, brushing his tip against your entrance. You nod eagerly, wrapping your arms around his neck as he pushes into you. You wince at the sudden fullness, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he lets you adjust. Trying to resist the urge to thrust into you, he buries his nose into the crook of your neck as you wiggle. 

“Y-you can move,” you murmur after a moment, lightly bucking your hips. He groans in response, rolling his hips into yours as he eagerly finds a steady pace, panting. You lift your legs to wrap around his waist, gasping as his thrusts hit deeper inside of you. He lets out a choked moan at the new angle, speeding up his pace until he’s pounding into you. 

You feel his sharp teeth jab you again, vibrating your skin as he moans loudly. You eagerly push against him, encouraging him to bite deeper as he slams into you. He gladly takes the offer, clamping his teeth down as he wraps his arms fully around your waist to keep you in place as he pounds into you. 

Your eyes roll back, feebly trying to keep up with his rough pace as he latches onto different areas of your collarbone, lapping up each spot of blood from the last one. The pain from his teeth mixed with the mind numbing pleasure quickly sends you over the edge, tightening around him as he moans. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he hisses, desperately chasing his own release as your walls pulse around him. His teeth clamp down harsher than any time before as he’s sent over the edge, frantically pumping into you as he rides out his own orgasm. You whine at the harsh feeling, too overwhelmed to do anything but weakly tighten further around him. He ends with one final thrust deep inside of you, throbbing before filling you completely as you moan out his name.

He drops his jaw to release his harsh bite, placing a gentle, almost apologetic kiss on the now bleeding mark as he leans back. He smiles sheepishly at you as you both settle from your highs, “Sorry, was I too rough with the biting?” He leans down to press more light kisses along the numerous bite marks left on your skin, rubbing your thighs soothingly as he slides out of you. 

You take moment to collect yourself before shaking your head, “N-no, not at all, Kiba.” You pull him up to place a sweet kiss to his lips, “It was fantastic, baby. Thank you.” 


	4. Day 3: Roleplay: Sakura Ogami, Celestia Ludenberg

##  **Sakura Ogami (Fem!Reader)**

“You’re still too tense,” Sakura murmurs in your ear, an almost teasing tone to her voice, “Here, allow me…” Her fingers graze over your form as you tremble slightly from the effort to stay as still as possible. The pads of her fingers teasingly press against your stomach before moving lower, settling on your hips to steady your balance. 

“Stretching is one of the most important parts of a workout,” she reminds you, and you can practically hear her smug smile as you swallow thickly, “The tree pose helps you stretch not only your hips, but your thighs.” One of her hands slides down from your hip to settle on the inner thigh of your bent leg, pulling it back towards her to help “stretch” it. 

You intake sharply as she massages it lightly, settling her chin on your shoulder. You feel the heat pooling in your core grow as she teasingly brushes her thumbs closer and closer to your heat. You squeeze your eyes shut as she lightly swipes her thumb across your clit, and you have to choke back a moan as she hums in your ear. 

“Is there a problem?” she wonders aloud, removing her hands from you entirely as she steps back in mock concern, “You’re flushed, but we’ve barely even started… Do I need to adjust your workout plan?” You hear her click her tongue, and you resist the urge to drop the “stretch” to pounce on her in frustration. 

“It’s my job to make sure you’re getting a good workout,” she sighs, “But if you can barely even stand one yoga pose… This may be more difficult than I thought.” 

“M-maybe a break would help,” you finally manage, breathing deeply to try and collect yourself, “Y’know, to relax my muscles for a second and then continue.” She’s silent, and you hear her slightly shuffle from behind you. You cast her a look over your shoulder, “You said it y-yourself; I’m too tense, right? A break would definitely help that.” 

She hums in thought, (though the trace of a smirk on her face implies she’s already made her decision) placing a hand on her chin as you struggle to keep up on one leg. You bite your lip in frustration as she seemingly thinks it over, your leg starting to tremble in effort.

“…No, a break will only make your muscles more sore,” she decides, and you nearly groan in exasperation before she lightly coughs into her hand, “Though… I know a workout that could relax your muscles while still training them.” 

You nearly laugh at the sudden flush of her cheeks (where was that smug attitude you just witnessed?), but you hold it together to send her a flirtatious smile, “I’m willing to try it out.” You hear her huff in amusement, her lips quirking back up into a smile. 

She wastes no time coming up behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist, and you yelp as she lifts you into the air. You feel anticipation bubble up inside of you as she easily carries you to a nearby bench. Seating herself on the bench, she places you in her lap with your back to her. You lean back into her as her hands begin to roam your still clothed form, dipping under your clothes to tease your flushed skin. 

Your breath hitches as one of her hands cups your breast from outside your sports bra, thumbing your nipple as her other hand dips under the waistline of your pants. Gasp as she lightly rubs your clit from outside your underwear, you eagerly try to grind your hips into her fingers. Her hand leaves your breast to instead trail down to wrap around your waist, pinning you against her to keep you from bucking wildly.

You whine as she teases you mercilessly, throwing your head back to lean on her shoulder. She takes the opportunity to press soft kisses against your neck, pressing down slightly harder on your clit as you moan. The heat pooling in your core only grows hotter as she finally slips her hand underneath your underwear, stroking you. 

“A-ah,” you gasp, “P-please, more…” You feel puffs of air against your neck as she quietly chuckles, and you can’t help but moan out her name loudly as she finally puts pressure on your clit, rubbing it in circular motions. You whimper as her fingers tease your entrance, sending sparks of pleasure up your form as you grip her thighs. 

She quickly works you towards your orgasm, the knot in your abdomen tightening as she pleasures you. She suddenly shifts her hand, changing the angle of her fingers to hit a new sensitive spot, and with that she finally sends you over the edge. She lets you buck into her hand freely as you ride out your orgasm, panting her name out as you squeeze your eyes shut. 

She carefully slides her hand out of your pants as you come down from your high, blinking your eyes open as you try to collect yourself. Her arms loop around your waist in a loose hold as you catch your breath, her once again settling her chin on your shoulder. 

“Was… that sufficient?” she asks almost awkwardly, rubbing your hips with her thumbs. You let out a breathy chuckle, tapping her arms to let her unwind them from around you. You spin around on her lap to straddle her face to face, a sly grin playing on your lips as you catch sight of how flushed her face is.

“More than sufficient,” you nod, wrapping your arms around her neck to lightly grind against her lap, “How about we finish our workout?” 

##  **Celestia Ludenberg (Fem!Reader)**

“Come here,” Celeste commands, tapping her nails along the metal of the throne she’s perched on. Her leg swings to cross over the other as you approach her throne, only to halt as she raises a palm to you. “Bring the grapes,” she reminds you, and you nearly groan as you turn on heel to head back to grab the bowl of grapes from across the room. 

“What was that?” Celeste stops you again at your blatant silence, and you silently sigh.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” you correct your silence, resuming your fast walk to the table. You pick up the large bowl of grapes, returning back to where she’s patiently waiting, an almost smug smile on her lips at the sight. As you reach the side of her thrown she tilts her head down to look at you expectantly. 

Her gaze flicks between you and the grapes, and you catch onto her message as she raises an eyebrow. You pluck a grape from the bowl, raising your hand to slide it into her now open mouth. She chews on it almost methodically, leaning her cheek onto her knuckles as she swallows. 

She opens her mouth slightly again, her eyes following your fingers as they guide another grape into her mouth. The corners of her mouth quirk up into a small smile as you continue to slide grapes into her mouth without complaint. Her eyes trail away from you to look around the room, seemingly in thought as she slowly chews her grape.

“You’ve been a good servant to your Queen today, yes?” she asks after she’s swallowed, but by the way her eyes cut to yours you can tell you aren’t meant to answer. “I think you think you deserve a reward for such obedience.” You swallow thickly in anticipation, face heating up at the thought of what her “reward” for you could be if she agrees. She’s silent for another moment, nails tapping rhythmically against the arm rest. 

“I’ll allow it,” she decides after a moment, eyes sliding shut as she smiles politely at you, as if she’s doing you a disconnected favor. Your breath hitches as she nods her head towards the front of her throne, “Go on. Kneel in front of me.” 

You eagerly set the bowl aside, nearly rushing to your knees in front of her, and you swear you hear her chuckle at the blatant excitement. She uncrosses her legs only to place the toe of her heel under your chin, tilting your head up to look directly at her, “I’ve decided that you may pleasure me today.” 

She rests her foot back onto the ground, looking at you expectantly. A grin spreads across your face, giving her once last glance before carefully lifting her dress to rest in a pile on her stomach. Flames engulf your cheeks as you realize that she isn’t wearing any underwear, and a quick glance to her shows that same smug smile she’s always worn whenever she surprises you with this. 

Your hand instinctively finds her hip as you lean forward, silently urging her to slide forward a bit so you can reach her easier. She readily complies, hands finding the arm rests as she steadies herself. You’re about to nudge your tongue against her clit when you halt, pulling back and opening your mouth to ask her a question. 

She cuts you off before you can start, seemingly already anticipating your question, “Mm, yes. I’ll allow you to pleasure yourself, as well.” You send her another grin, immediately diving back in between her thighs as your other hand snakes down in between your own. 

You lick a strip across her clit, fingers delving into your own pants as you hear her breath hitch. You bury your face deeper between her thighs, licking eagerly at her slit as her hips just barely twitch towards your mouth. You take her clit into your mouth, sucking on it gently before quickly trailing down to snake your tongue into her entrance. 

Her quiet gasps only motivate you to keep going, moaning against her as you play with yourself. The knot in your abdomen only tightens as one of her hands comes down to tangle in your hair, silently encouraging you further. Your fingers circle around your own clit, mirroring your tongue as you pleasure her.

You can feel her fingers tighten their hold in your hair, a signal you’ve learned to mean she’s getting close. You speed up your own finger’s pace as you push your tongue deeper into her, chasing your release in order to cum at the same time as her. You feel her walls pulse around your tongue, and you finally push her over the edge as you hum against her clit, sucking it harshly. 

She cums around your mouth, and you eagerly lap it up as you send yourself over the edge as well, the knot in your stomach snapping as you hear Celeste let out a quiet moan. You grind into your own hand as you continue to work her through her orgasm, only lightening as you come down from your high. She lets you clean her with your tongue before tugging you away by your hair.

You separate to look up at her expectantly, slightly out of breath. Her face is slightly flushed as she nods down at you, a small smile on her face. “Good,” she praises, and you beam at the rare positivity from her, “Now, fetch us some towels, will you?” 


	5. Day 4: Anal: Celestia Ludenberg, Hizashi Yamada

##  **Celestia Ludenberg (Male!Reader)**

“You are distracted tonight,” Celeste notes as you pause from scattering kisses along her collarbone for the umpteenth time. You pull away, heat pooling in your cheeks at being so easily caught by her. Celeste has always been able to read you better than anyone; it’s no wonder she was able to catch when your mind was so obviously wandering away from her. 

You avert your gaze bashfully, chuckling nervously at the blunt observation, “Sorry.” 

“Is there a problem?” she asks, pulling her hands from where they rested above her head to fold neatly across her midsection, “We do not have to continue if your mind is occupied with something else.” 

“N-no, no, it’s fine,” you hastily reassure her, but you can see her eyebrow quirk up as her gaze flicks around your face. “I-I just-…” you swallow thickly, biting your lip as you work up the courage to admit what’s been on your mind, “…C-can we… try something new tonight?” 

Her eyebrow only quirks up more at the request, tilting her head slightly, “…What is it you are imagining?” 

“Maybe, like,” you avert your gaze again, your cheeks burning at the feeling of her gaze boring into yours, “…Anal?” It’s silent for a moment as she processes the request, her nails absentmindedly tapping against each other. 

“…I see,” she settles on, and for a second you’re afraid she’s going to refuse. However, as you open your mouth to apologize she cuts you off, “I am not against it.” She gives you a small smile, giggling quietly as your eyes widen comically.

“Really?” you ask, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. A grin spreads across your face as she nods, and you can’t help but a plant an excited kiss on her lips, humming contently. You feel her shift at the sudden contact, but she readily leans into the kiss after the initial surprise. 

She deepens the kiss easily, tilting her head as your hands come up to trace along her hips. You separate only to trail your mouth along her jaw, returning to suck lightly on her neck as your fingers trail down her hips. You take special care to make sure they graze past her now slick opening, making her intake sharply. 

You take a moment to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table, clicking it open to rub along your finger before running it down her body once more. 

You grin against her neck as you slide past her entrance again, running your fingers down until you reach her anus. You gently press the pad of your finger against her opening, rubbing around it. Still eagerly sucking on her neck, you’re able to feel her throat move against your lips as she swallows, and slowly begin pushing one of your fingers into her. 

She’s quiet as you barely push in to the first knuckle before stopping, letting it sit there as she squirms slightly. You pull away to survey her face, trying to decipher her expression to know if you need to stop or pull out. You only find her nodding at you instead, letting you know it’s okay to go deeper.

You gradually push your whole finger inside, taking a moment to watch her face slightly contort in pleasure before beginning to slide it in and out of her. She gasps quietly at the feeling, letting her head fully relax back into her pillow as you continue. You find her hips longingly twitching towards you as you pop your finger out after a few gentle thrusts, instead grabbing ahold of her hips to position yourself. 

“Are you ready?” you ask quietly, and she nods, hips twitching forward again as your tip teases her opening. You eagerly click open the bottle of lube again, generously lathering it onto yourself before returning to your position. You gently push your tip in, groaning at how tight she already is around you. 

You wait for her okay to push deeper, and when she nods once more you’re able to gradually slide yourself into her, filling her completely. You pant heavily at the tight squeeze around you, struggling to not immediately start thrusting into her. 

You wait for her to adjust to the new feeling, and it’s only when she lightly bucks her hips into yours with a slightly breathy “move now” do you start gently pumping into her. You let out another moan as your hips meet hers with each thrust, eyes rolling back as you feel her tighten almost unbearably around you. 

Gripping her waist a little harsher, you roll your hips into her, biting your lip as you hear her moan quietly. You dip your head down to place a sweet kiss on her neck before resting your face there, sighing shakily. 

You begin to pick up your pace as you grow closer to your release, struggling to maintain your previous slow thrusts as Celeste only further tightens around you, gasping quietly. You feel yourself throb inside of her as you quickly climb to your peak, panting heavily as your eyes flutter shut. You’re sent over the edge as she suddenly bucks into you as you bury yourself within her, moaning loudly as you finally cum.

You feel her shake beneath you as she’s sent over the edge as well, turning her head away as she breathily moans. You ride out your orgasm with her squeezing you almost painfully, gasping out her name. She only lightens up once she comes down from her high, and you rest against her for a moment before carefully pulling out of her, shivering at the loss of heat. 

You raise your head to look at her to find her in a sort of daze, only turning her head back to look at you as you quietly call her name. She blinks slowly, as if still collecting herself from the intense orgasm. As she catches your breath, she struggles to give you one of her signature polite smiles, instead only being able to quirk the corners of her lips up.

“That was enjoyable,” she finally admits after a few silent moments, “I… Would not object to trying it again in the future.” You can only grin at her barely concealed eagerness. 

##  **Hizashi Yamada (Fem!Reader)**

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you,” Hizashi murmurs against your lips, voice uncharacteristically soft as you whimper, “Do you wanna stop?” 

“N-no,” you decide after a moment, wrapping your arms around his neck, “It- it just feels- different. I need a second.” He places another kiss to your lips, humming in understanding as his hips once again halt as you try to adjust to the new sensation. Only his tip was in so far, but even with the amount of lube he’d lathered on, it still felt full and overwhelming. 

You take a deep breath, struggling to relax as you try to adjust. Hizashi peppers your face in sweet kisses as you wiggle slightly, letting him know it’s okay to go deeper. He slowly pushes in further, stopping every time you intake sharply to let you adjust again.

Each time he has to stop he presses a kiss to your cheek, a reassurance that if you feel the need to stop at any point he won’t be disappointed or mad. He barely twitches his hips forward each time, and you see him bite his lip as he stops his hips from just bucking fully into you. You finally feel his hips press against you as he fills you completely, and you hear him moan at the feeling, his form trembling. 

By the time you give him the okay to start thrusting, he’s panting out of the effort to not cum right there from how tight you are. He gently starts rolling his hips into yours, whining out your name as he sets a slow and passionate pace. You gasp at the feeling of him moving inside of you, moaning as he angles himself to hit deeper each time.

It doesn’t take long for you to start climbing to an orgasm with the new pleasure, bucking lightly into Hizashi as he squeezes his eyes shut, intaking sharply, “Y-Y/N, I c-can’t-”

“I-it’s okay,” you pant, pulling him closer to you as he buries his face in your neck, moaning loudly, “I-I can’t e-either.” You can feel his hot breath fanning over your neck as his thrusts stutter, burying himself deep within you. You can feel him twitch inside of you, and you can’t help the loud moan that tumbles from your lips as he throbs before finally coming. You’re sent over the edge as you feel him release inside of you, filling you to the brim. 

You throw your head back, moaning his name loudly as you twitch further into his hips, making him whine as his fingers dig into your waist, pulling himself impossibly deeper inside of you. He places a gentle kiss to your collarbone as you both come down from your highs, murmuring an “I love you” to the still heated skin.

You tug him up to meet your lips as he carefully pulls out of you, making you both shudder. His lips move slowly against yours, andhHe only separates to lower himself down beside you, pulling you snugly to his chest as he mumbles out another “I love you, baby!” before his eyes flutter shut in exhaustion. You can’t help but grin adoringly at the sight, burying your face into his chest to follow suit in drifting off. 


	6. Day 5: Overstimulation: Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Suigetsu Hozuki

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Fem!Reader)**

“A-ah, Y/N…” Taka breathily moans, bucking into your hand. His back is pressed against your chest, your arms wrapped snugly around him as one of your hands strokes him languidly. You can tell he’s getting close by the way his hips struggle to stay planted, itching to grind into your hand for more friction. 

You plant a small kiss on his neck as he tilts it back to lean against your shoulder, panting lightly and biting his lip to muffle his moans. You rub your thumb over his sensitive tip, making him gasp, hands gripping your thighs lightly. You grip him a little firmer, picking up your stroking pace as he pants out your name. You feel him throb in your palm as his hips twitch up into your hand. 

“Y-Y/N, I-I’m-!” he cuts himself off with a moan as he releases into your hand, jaw dropping open as you work him through his orgasm. You continue to pump him even after he starts to come down from his high; he whines loudly as you tighten your hold on around his waist to keep him from bucking wildly into your hand.

“Pl-please,” he gasps out, arching his back as you suck lightly on his exposed neck. You quicken your pace, pumping him almost harshly as he chokes out moans in between his attempts to catch his breath. His moans quickly turn into whines and whimpers as you continue to rub his sensitive cock, unable to form anything but breathy babbles of your name. 

“Feels so go-od,” he manages to moan out, “Ple-ease- oh!” You feel him start to shake in your hold, panting heavily as you mercilessly pleasure him. His fingers are digging into your thighs, but you couldn’t care less as you watch him melt into a trembling mess. From the corner of your eye you can see tears slip from his eyes, mouth hanging open as he cries out babbles of “Y/N”, “yes”, “please”, and “more” that go straight into supplying the heat pooling in your core.

He grows more frantic with the way his hips try to chase your hand, and it’s only when he lets out a particularly loud whine of your name do you let him more access grind into your palm. He immediately ruts his hips upwards, words becoming more slurred as he grows closer to his second release. As his hips start to stutter, you tug them back down to your lap to finish him off. 

He lets out the most wanton moan of your name you’ve ever heard as he cums for the second time, shaking from the sheer pleasure. You gently bring him down from his high, slowing your pace down until you’re unwrapping your hand from him as he taps your thigh. He fully relaxes back against you, still trembling slightly as he tries to catch his breath. 

“You okay?” you ask, pressing gentle kisses against his neck. You feel him hum in a “yes” and smile, wrapping your arms around his waist to tug him back into a snug hug, “Good.” 

“G-…give me a moment, p-please,” he breathily asks, placing his hands over your arms, “Th-then I’ll, um… r-return the favor.” The almost bashful tone in his voice makes you laugh quietly, pressing another kiss to his neck. 

“Can’t wait.” 

##  **Suigetsu Hozuki (Male!Reader)**

“You can take a little bit more, can’t you?” Suigetsu nearly purrs into your ear, hand wrapped around your still sensitive cock as he pumps himself into you. “You came so quickly… but you still have more in you, right?” he teases, stroking you as he continues to pound into you. 

“A-ah, Sui-getsu-!” you cry, trying to buck into both his hips and his hand. The intense pleasure shooting through your body makes you throw your head back, arching your back as he chuckles quietly. 

“What was that? I don’t think that was an answer,” he grunts, immediately removing his hand from you and halting his thrusts. You whine out his name immediately at the sudden loss of pleasure, trying to buck back into him, but he easily pins your hips down. “I asked if you could take a little bit more,” he reminds you, grinning smugly at your desperate attempts. 

“Y-yes!” you whimper, “I-I can, yes!” His grin only widens at your frantic tone, wasting no time to slam back into you.

“Th-that’s what I thought,” he chuckles breathily, moaning quietly as you tighten around him. You cry out at the sudden feeling of him thrusting into you, choking out a moan as his hand wraps back around you to continue stroking. You eyes roll back as he slams his hips into yours, tightening his hold on your cock as he rubs his thumb over the overly sensitive tip. 

You writhe under him, trying desperately to catch your breath in between the lengthy moans that he easily pulls from you, working you into another orgasm. Your hands clutch the sheets beneath you as you arch your back, trying to gain as much friction with him as possible as you quickly climb to your peak.

He seems to realize just how close you are, leaning to hover over you in order to hit a new angle with his hips. Your eyes fly open as he slams deep into you, filling you completely as his hand harshly pumps you. You’re sent over the edge as he delivers an especially rough thrust, hitting just right to make you see stars as you cum. 

He moans loudly as you tighten impossibly around him, squirming violently beneath him as he works you through your orgasm. He thrusts himself as deep as possible before he cums, and you whimper at the feeling of him throbbing before he releases inside of you. He unwraps his hand from you as you finally come down from you high, still trembling as you try and collect yourself. 

He’s still inside of you as you struggle to catch your breaths, relaxing into the bed beneath you as you try to recover from the intensity of your orgasm. It’s silent for a moment, and you’re relishing in the dull buzz flitting through your body from the recent pleasure. …Until you feel Suigetsu start to harden inside of you again, groaning. You moan feebly as he rolls his hips into yours, a teasing grin on his face.

“I hope you’re ready for round three.” 


	7. Day 6: Spanking: Tenko Chabashira, Shikamaru Nara

##  **Tenko Chabashira (Fem!Reader)**

“A-and you’re sure you want me to…?” Tenko nervously asks, fumbling with her hands a bit as you guide her to sit down. 

“ _Yes_ , Tenko, I’m sure,” you reassure her, smiling. You lay yourself across her lap, giving her another smile as you wiggle around to get comfortable, “Of course, we don’t have to do this if you don’t w-”

“N-no!” she interrupts, making you jump, “I-I… I want to.” You giggle at the bright red flush on her face as she shyly admits it, her fingers tapping absentmindedly against your back. You settle on her lap, stomach against her thighs as she takes a deep breath to calm herself. 

“T-tell me if I hurt you too much,” Tenko reminds you, fidgeting with the edge of your skirt, “My hands are really strong, s-so…” 

“I will, sweetie,” you nod, grinning as she breaks into a smile at the simple pet name. 

“O-okay! Let’s do this!” she pauses for a moment, the edge of your skirt still in her hands. You can see her bite her lip slightly as she lifts it up and over your back, revealing your already damp panties. You let your head hang as she gently rubs her palms along your ass, as if prepping you for the pain to come.

You can’t help but rub your thighs together in anticipation, heat already pooling in your core at the mere idea of her spanking you. “I-I’m going to start!” Tenko suddenly announces, and you just give her a nod from where your head hands, raising your hand into a thumbs up. 

It’s silent for a moment, and you can tell she’s working herself up to actually deliver the hit. You’re about to tell her it’s okay, you two can stop if you need to, when she suddenly slaps your ass _hard_. You let out a small shout in surprise that quickly turns into a whine as the sting of the slap lingers. She takes the whine as an encouragement, spanking you again as you squeeze your eyes shut.

She pauses for a moment, lightly rubbing what you assume to be a now red mark in hopes of soothing it before she hits again. You take a shaky breath in, eyes sliding shut as she readies her hand for another slap. You moan loudly as she hits you once again, and you have to stop yourself from trying to buck into her hand as she spanks you. 

You pant heavily, shivering from the still intense stinging buzzing on your ass. You feel the heat in your core intensify as she delivers an especially harsh slap, whining out her name as she steadily builds you to your peak. 

She places her other hand onto your back, pinning you slightly as you try desperately to push yourself over the edge by twitching back into her. She uses her hand holding you still as leverage to give you the roughest spank you’ve had yet, finally sending you over the edge with a cry of her name. 

The leftover buzz of the slaps easily works you through your orgasm, accompanied by Tenko’s (much softer) spanks as you writhe under her. Her strikes become softer and softer until she’s gently patting your behind as you come down from your high.

“W-was that okay?” she asks as you sigh contently, craning your neck to give her a dazed grin.

“More than okay.” 

##  **Shikamaru Nara (Fem!Reader)**

You yelp as Shikamaru delivers another harsh slap to your ass, biting your lip to keep from moaning as he sighs from above you. 

“You know what to do,” he drawls after a few moments of silence, tapping his fingers impatiently along your spine. “If you don’t count out how many times I’ve spanked you already we’ll have to start over.” 

You whimper, searching your now foggy mind to remember where he had left off, “S-six?” 

“…What a drag,” he sighs, though you can practically hear the smug smirk in his voice, “Guess we’ll have to start over.” Your mind is sent into a further haze as he spanks you again, his other hand holding you down onto his lap. 

“O-one,” you gasp out, trembling as his fingers dance along your still buzzing behind. 

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” he teases, palm striking your ass again as you choke back a moan, “Letting that guy put his hands all over you… You knew you’d come back to this.” 

“Two,” is all you can manage to get out, panting heavily. He was right, just as he always was, but could he blame you? This was worth every second that guy had his hands on your waist. 

You’re snapped from your thoughts as he slaps your behind again, this time harsher, as if he can sense your mind wandering. You can’t help but try and buck back into his hand, finally letting a moan tumble out of your mouth as you count, “Three!” 

“I thought so,” he clicks his tongue, “You’re lucky I’m indulging you in this.” His tone is bored as his palm hits you again, but the bulge in his lap pressing against your side tells you otherwise.

“Fo-our,” you whine, rubbing your thighs together as the heat pooling in between them becomes more and more intense. “Sh-Shikamaru, please, l-let me-…” you whimper, hand coming up to rub at the bulge still prodding your side. He grunts, resisting the urge to twitch into your hand as his breathing grows heavy.

“Fuck,” he groans, now panting as you pump him the best you can from over his pants, “Get up.” You eagerly spring up from his lap, biting your lip as he pulls his cock out of his pants, stroking it languidly as you whine. His lips quirk up into a smirk before he teasingly pats his lap. 

You waste no time climbing onto him, sliding onto him as he moans in surprise at your eagerness. “Fu-uck,” he groans as you start bouncing on him; he grips your still stinging ass, groping and massaging it as you thrust yourself down onto him. You choke out a moan as he slaps your ass from this position, and this time you can easily see the pleased smirk on his face as you whimper out a wanton “five”. 

You’re already so close to your peak, hips stuttering down onto his lap as he slams you down onto him. You’re sent over the edge as he spanks you one final time, crying out his name as you tighten around him. You pant heavily, grinding down into his lap as you ride out your orgasm, feeling him throb inside of you as he nears his peak. 

He slams you down onto him moaning loudly as he releases deep inside of you, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into your neck. You shiver as he fills you, wrapping your arms around his neck as you both come down from your high. 

You take a moment to collect yourself, catching your breath before slowly lifting yourself off of him. He falls backwards onto the bed as he slides out of you, easily pulling you down on top of him. You let out a noise of surprise as he winds his arms around you, sighing as he holds you close to him. 

You watch him yawn, eyes fluttering shut as he shifts you in his arms to be more comfortable. “…You were right, by the way,” he admits, cutting himself off slightly with another yawn. 

You blink in confusion, trying to think back to anything you could’ve been right about, “About what?” 

“It was six slaps. I just wanted to see you squirm more,” his mouth breaks into a small smile as you playfully hit his chest. 

“Shikamaru!” you laugh, “Not fair!” He shrugs lazily, burying his face into the crown of your head as he drifts off. 

“Not my problem.”


	8. Day 7: Lingerie: Nagito Komaeda, Sasuke Uchiha

##  **Nagito Komaeda (Male!Reader)**

Tapping your fingers together, you eagerly wait for Nagito to finish changing in the bathroom. You’d asked him to try on something a bit more risqué for tonight, and were pleasantly surprised when he’d readily agreed. You feel anticipation bubble up inside of you, smiling widely at the image of Nagito wearing what you bought him.

The clicking of the bathroom door opening interrupts your thoughts, and your head snaps up to find Nagito standing in the doorway almost shyly. The green lace bikini you’d gotten him hugs him almost too well, molding into his pale skin. The light blush on his face only adds to the image, and you can’t help the grin from spreading across your face as he chuckles almost nervously. 

“You- look gorgeous,” you finally manage to choke out, beckoning him closer with your finger. He readily complies, crossing to you with a wide smile on his face from the compliment. You pull him down onto your lap as he comes into touching distance, running your hands over his hips as he sighs. 

You hook your fingers under the lingerie bottoms, teasingly stroking his skin and trailing towards the obvious bulge outlined within them. He lets out a quiet gasp as you pull your fingers out to instead cup him from the outside, rubbing your palm along him slowly. 

Your grin only widens as his eyes flutter shut, smile widening as you gently run your other hand over his body, murmuring out compliments. As he lets out a quiet moan you suddenly tilt backwards, falling back onto the bed and bringing him down with you. He lets out a noise of surprise as you readily flip him over, hovering over him. 

“This looks amazing on you,” you remind him, pressing soft kisses down his torso, taking special care to press one to each breast of his bra. You send him a grin when he moans as you hook your teeth under the waistband of his panties, “I can’t wait to tear it off.” 

##  **Sasuke Uchiha (GN!Reader)**

In all the time you’ve been with Sasuke, you can only recall a few times that you’ve seen his lips do more than a slight quirk upwards. Rarely a full smirk, a full smile, and even rarer is a full grin. 

So, when you walk out of the bathroom in your laciest black lingerie to greet Sasuke, to say you’re surprised by the full lopsided smirk on his face is an understatement. His eyes slowly rake over your form, taking in every intricate detail of how it hugs your body. 

You stand silently for a moment, feeling your face heat up as his eyes bore into your form. His brings one of his hands up from where it dangles near his knees, resting it atop his thigh. He lets it sit for a moment before lightly tapping his thigh with one finger: a silent invitation. You can’t help the grin that breaks across your face at the motion.

You cross to him, swallowing thickly as he slowly cranes his head up to keep his eyes locked with yours. You easily slide onto his lap, rubbing slightly against his growing bulge as you settle on top of him. He hums quietly at the friction, fingers already tracing along the lace of your lingerie and teasingly dipping just barely underneath it. 

You loop your arms around his neck, rolling your hips down onto his lap as he snaps the waistband of your lingerie against your skin. His fingers dig into your hips as he lets out a quiet hiss, pulling you down to rub further against him. You moan as he buries his face in your neck, sucking on it harshly. 

You let out a whine of his name as he grinds up into you, and you’re suddenly flipped onto the bed, Sasuke hovering above you, face ever so slightly flushed. You feel his hands race down to your panties, and you yelp as he tears them off.

“S-Sasuke-!” you’re cut off as he dips his head down to kiss you heatedly, hands eagerly roaming your form. 

“You can buy another pair.” 


	9. Day 8: Breath Play: Maki Harukawa, Nagato Uzumaki

##  **Maki Harukawa (Fem!Reader)**

“What will you do if I go too far?” Maki quizzes you for the umpteenth time, straddling you with crossed arms. 

“I’ll say our safe word,” you answer, smiling at her insistence. 

“And if you can’t?”

“I’ll squeeze your arm,” you answer again, reaching out to squeeze her arm for emphasis. She nods, shifting back on your body to straddle your legs instead of your hips. 

“Good,” she pauses for a moment, a light blush filling her cheeks as she starts to lightly trace her hands along your form. Her hands graze past your hips and up to your breasts. You let your eyes flutter shut as she massages them, sighing softly as she rolls your nipples against her palms. She draws soft quiet moans from you as she plays with your nipples, pinching them lightly between her fingers. You feel one of her hands start to trail down your body, caressing your heated skin. 

You gasp lightly as she finds your clit, rolling it over with the pads of her fingers with a teasingly low amount of pressure. You attempt to grind up into her hand, but she’s quicker than you, using her free hand to easily hold down your hips. 

You whine, settling down to let her play with you, circling your clit with her fingers and barely dipping below to tease your entrance. She strokes your entrance, rubbing along it before barely pushing into you. She slowly slides her fingers into you, stretching a free finger to press against your clit again. 

You moan as she starts pumping them in and out of you, still circling your clit. You feel her fingers start to curl inside of you and gasp, throwing your head back as she builds you to your orgasm. You feel her free hand move from holding down your hips, sliding up your body until it reaches your throat. You feel her hand clasp around it, squeezing it lightly as you try to buck into her fingers. She slowly tightens her grip, eyes locked onto your face as she cuts off your airflow.

You let out a feeble moan at the sensation, mind fogging over with a pleasurable haze as you struggle to breath. She mercilessly works you to your peak, steadily rubbing you as she curls her fingers. You let out a choked moan as her grasp on your neck tightens, and your eyes roll back as she squeezes. 

She works you to the edge of your orgasm before she finally unwraps her fingers from your neck, and you let out a large gasp as the knot inside of you finally snaps at the sudden relief mixed with pleasure. You arch your back as you pant heavily, mind still hazy as she works you through your orgasm. 

She slides her fingers out of you as you come down from your high, panting lightly as you try to regain your breath. You blink slowly up at her, who’s still straddling your legs as she studies your face. You give her a crooked grin, managing to utter out a breathy, “Can we do that again?” 

##  **Nagato Uzumaki (GN!Reader)**

“A-and you’ll tell me if I go too far, right?” Nagato murmurs, fingers gently tracing along your throat. You nod, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek lovingly.

“I promise. We have a safe word, remember? And if that doesn’t work, then I’ll tap you…” you trail off, nodding your head at him expectantly. 

“Three times,” he finishes easily, smiling. You tug him down to sweetly connect your lips together, making him hum contently. You trail your other hand down his bare torso, feeling him shudder against you as you near his hips. He gasps into your mouth as you suddenly wrap your hand around him, stroking him languidly.

You guide him to brush against your hole, grinding against his tip teasingly as he moans. He bucks his hips into you slightly, barely pushing himself inside. You eagerly wrap your legs around his waist, encouraging him to fill you by pulling him closer. He gladly obliges, slowly pushing himself all the way in as he pants heavily against your lips. 

He gives you a moment to adjust to the new fullness before he starts thrusting into you, moaning loudly as you tighten around him. You whine as his hips grind against yours, and you see his eyes flutter shut at the sensation. He brings his hand that isn’t still hovering near your neck down to your hips, stroking you steadily. 

You moan loudly, hips twitching into him as he builds you to your peak. As you feel the knot in your abdomen tighten, you finally feel the hand that had been so hesitantly tracing your neck begin to grip it. You swallow thickly as his fingers wind around your throat, squeezing it gently, as if testing your reaction.

You encourage him with a whine of his name, tilting your chin up to let him go further. He tightens his hold on your neck, fingers beginning to dig into the sides of your throat as your eyes roll back. You let out a whimper as he chokes you, a haze starting to fill your mind as you struggle to breathe. 

You feebly buck further into his hips as he slams into you, moaning loudly as you gasp for air. The knot in your stomach only grows tighter as he thrusts into you roughly, still squeezing your neck. As you jaw drops into a silent moan, Nagato suddenly releases his hold on your throat, letting you gasp for air as he slams into you.

The relief from the sudden air into your lungs is the final push, sending you over the edge with a loud, breathy moan. Your mind fogs over as you feel the intense pleasure, throwing your head back further as you clench around Nagato. You hear him moan loudly, picking up his pace into an erratic bucking of his hips as he nears his peak. 

He releases inside of you with a groan, tucking his head against your shoulder as you attempt to collect yourself. As he comes down from his high he raises his head to scan his gaze over your face. 

“Are you okay?” he asks quietly, reaching a hand up to brush against your cheek. You’re still panting lightly, but you give him a dazed smile as he fully cups your cheek. 

“Yeah,” you say breathily, “More than okay.” 


	10. Day 9: Dirty Talk: Hajime Hinata, Deidara

##  **Hajime Hinata (Fem!Reader)**

“I c-can’t wait,” Hajime groans, pulling your hand away from teasingly rubbing him through his pants, “I need you, _now_.” You shiver at the almost demand, quickly pulling down your pants and rolling down your panties as he unzips his pants. You can barely get them off before he’s pinning you to the bed, tip rubbing along your entrance as he chokes out a moan.

“Th-those pictures you sent earlier were so unfair,” he pants, glaring at you slightly, “You knew I wouldn’t be home for hours.” 

“Th-that’s the fun,” you grin, reaching a hand down to grasp his cock again, making him groan. He’s about to give you another snarky reply when you guide him into you, and whatever he was about to say is cut off by a whine. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Hajime groans as he pushes himself into you, panting heavily. He lets out another moan as you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of you with a whine. “You’re so tight,” he moans, bucking his hips to push himself as deep as he can, “So _hot_ -”

His eyes roll back as you tighten around him, and he can’t help but start thrusting into you immediately. You moan loudly at the sudden pleasure, and he wastes no time to set a merciless pace. “I’ve been- a-ah, thinking about th-this all day,” he admits breathlessly, pounding into you, “B-being inside of y-you like this-!” 

He gasps, eyes fluttering shut as his pace speeds up, slamming into you as you moan out his name. “You sound so h-hot moaning my name,” he groans, fingers digging into your hips; you can tell he’s going to leave bruises, but you couldn’t care less as long as he keeps fucking you like this. 

You pull him down to sloppily connect your lips together, messily sliding your tongues against each other as he brings a hand down to toy with your clit. You feel the knot in your stomach tighten, and Hajime easily pushes you over the edge as he leans forward, hitting a new, intense angle. You arch your back into him as his pace becomes erratic, feeling you pulse around him.

“Ah, Y/N,” he hisses, “You feel so good-!” He cuts himself off with a moan as he cums, throwing his head back as he buries himself as deep inside you as he can. He grinds his hips into yours as he fills you, panting heavily. He takes a moment before slowly separating from you as you both come down from your highs, pressing a kiss to your neck. 

You grin cheekily at him as he lays beside you, and he quirks an eyebrow up. “Maybe I should send you pictures more often,” you tease, and he sighs.

“Please don’t. Teruteru was pestering me all day about why I couldn’t sit with my legs uncrossed.” 

##  **Deidara (GN!Reader)**

“What do you want, hm?” Deidara smirks down at your squirming form underneath him, leaning in so close that his hair tickles your cheek, “Tell me what you want. You want me to fuck you? I bet you want my hands to make you cum, yeah?” 

You whine, arching your back as he plants his hands on your nipples, letting their mouths suck on them harshly. You watch his smirk grow as he trails one hand down your torso, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake as it nears your hips. You let out a loud moan as it finally reaches your sex, licking a stripe down it as Deidara chuckles from above you. 

“Yeah, I thought so. So fucking dirty, letting my hands get you off like this, hm,” he hisses, dipping his head down to nip your neck. You buck your hips into his hand, whimpering as it licks mercilessly at you. You wrap your arms around Deidara’s neck, tugging him closer to you as you attempt to grind into his hand’s tongue. “You like that, hm? Tell me how much you like it,” he growls against your neck, pushing his hand further onto your sex.

You gasp, throwing your head back as he sucks harshly on your neck, “Fuck, Deidara, p-please don’t stop-” You cut yourself off with a breathy moan as he bites your neck lightly, chuckling smugly. Your legs are trembling with the effort to hold back your orgasm, panting heavily as you try to savor the immense pleasure you feel. 

You’re easily brought to the edge by his tongues, and with a cry of his name you’re about to finally cum when he suddenly pulls back, removing his hands completely. You whimper at the sudden loss of contact, leaving you teetering on the edge of an intense orgasm. You look up at Deidara pleadingly, shaking from how close you are.

“What do you want?” he asks smugly, hovering his hands teasingly over your body, “You want my hands, yeah? Or my cock?” He sends you a crooked grin as you whine again, twitching your hips towards him. “You need to tell me, hm. I won’t give it to you if you don’t tell me.” 

“P-please,” you breathily ask, “Please fuck me.” 

His grin widens at the flustered admission from you, “God, you’re so hot when you’re begging for me.” He immediately positions himself in front of your hole, teasing it with his tip and making you shiver, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember anything but my name, hm.”


	11. Day 10: Clothed Sex: Byakuya Twogami, Orochimaru

##  **Byakuya Twogami (Fem!Reader)**

To say Twogami was shocked when you had suddenly pulled him aside from the rest of the group was an understatement, but for you to push him into a _supply closet_ of all things? “Y/N, what do you think you’re-?” You cut him off with a finger to his lips, waiting to make sure nobody heard him before turning back to him.

“I need you,” you tell him bluntly, already running your hands down his suit. He sputters, face turning bright red as you caress his waist, “I can’t wait until we get home, I need you _now_.” You feel your face heating up at the blunt demand, but the arousal you feel overpowers any embarrassment. 

You watch his gaze flick around the room as he struggles to regain his composure, “I-in a supply closet?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” you breathe, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I-I…” he trails off, turning his head to hide his blatant blush as he seemingly thinks it over. He turns back to you after a moment, sighing, “I-if you really need this, then… I suppose… we can…” He trails off again, clearing his throat as you grin. You immediately pull him into a heated kiss, guiding his hands to rub at your torso as you slide yours further down his body. 

He lets his hands roam your torso before halting at your breasts, hesitantly palming them as he leans into the kiss. You moan quietly into his mouth, tugging him closer to your body. You easily rock your hips into his, earning a gasp from him at the friction. Running your hands lower, you eagerly palm him through his pants, making him bite his lip to muffle a moan. 

You back up as you unzip his pants, looking at him expectantly. He takes the hint, almost shyly tugging them down enough to pull out his cock. You brace yourself against the wall behind you, lifting to prop your foot up on a shelf beside you as he strokes himself. 

You roll down your panties from under your skirt, beckoning him closer as you pant lightly. He steps closer to you almost eagerly, quietly moaning as you wrap your fingers around him, guiding him to your entrance. You waste no time easing him inside of you, covering your mouth with your hand to muffle your moans. 

He grasps your hips as you adjust to him, panting lightly as he waits for your approval. It’s only when you nod does he begin thrusting into you, and you need to clamp a hand over his mouth as well as he lets out a loud groan. He immediately begins picking up his pace, snapping his hips into yours as you both try to stay as quiet as possible. 

He lets one of his hands come up to rub your clit lightly, and you throw your head back to rest on the wall behind you as he easily builds you to your peak. You struggle not to buck into him as he thrusts into you, wrapping one of your arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to you. 

You can feel him throb inside of you as he starts to get closer, pace becoming more erratic as he finally reaches his peak. Feeling him release inside of you sends you over the edge, biting your hand to keep from moaning loudly as he works you through your orgasm. 

He slowly pulls out of you as you both come down from your high, cringing as his cum drips out of you. You follow his gaze, sighing lightly at the thought of having to put your panties back on like this, “Maybe you shouldn’t have come inside.”

“A-apologies.”

##  **Orochimaru (Fem!Reader)**

You hiss as your back hits the cold, rock wall of Orochimaru’s hideout. The rocks dig into your back as you’re pinned against it, forced up by Orochimaru’s hands digging into your thighs and his waist pressing into your torso. You eagerly lock your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you as he chuckles quietly at your desperation. 

“My, my, and just hours ago you were telling me how you didn’t _need_ me anymore,” he hisses, eyes gleaming in delight as he flicks his tongue out to lick his lips, “Where did that attitude go, my dear?” 

You avert your gaze almost bashfully, letting out a huff as he leans in, “I-I don’t need you, I just-” You’re interrupted as he rocks his hips into yours, making you whine as you try to grind into him for more friction. 

“Ah, I understand,” he blinks slowly, eyes sliding almost all the way shut as he flicks his tongue out again to lick a slow stripe up your jaw. “You wanted _this_ to happen,” he grinds his hips into yours again, making you shiver, “Yes, that’s it. I suppose I have been neglecting you lately, haven’t I?” 

He nips at your neck, hands roaming up your thighs and climbing past your skirt. He suddenly pulls away with a large grin as he reaches in between your thighs to find that you’re not wearing any underwear. He laughs as you turn your head away, face heating up as his expression turns smug. 

“Well, I think I’ve kept you waiting too long if you’ve turned to this,” he teases, slowly circling your clit, making you gasp. He retracts one of his hands to slide his pants down just enough to bring his cock out, and it’s only then you vaguely realize the purple rope around his waist has been abandoned. When had he…? 

You’re snapped from your thoughts as he suddenly speeds up his work on your clit, making you moan loudly as he strokes himself. Your eyes flutter shut as he continues to rub you, dipping his head down to lightly sink his teeth into your neck again, tongue slithering out to lap at the faint wound. 

Your eyes snap open as you feel his tip grind against your entrance, teasing the idea of sliding himself inside. You whimper out his name, placing your hands on his shoulders to anchor yourself as he slowly pushes just his tip inside of you. He pauses for a moment, and you can feel his breath stutter over your neck in a silent chuckle before he suddenly slams into you. 

You gasp, moaning loudly as he immediately sets a merciless pace, pounding into you as his fingers dig into your hips. He’s panting against your neck, jolting your body further into the wall behind you with each harsh thrust of his hips. You feel the knot in your stomach tighten as he continues to slam into you, choking out breathy moans. 

You tilt your head back to rest against the wall as he returns to circle your clit with his thumb, groaning lowly at the feeling of you tightening around him. His pace turns almost frantic as he nears his peak, slamming into you as he bites into your neck again. The knot that had been tightening in your abdomen finally snaps as he moans, and you cum with a cry of his name as your eyes roll back, clenching around him. 

He gasps at the feeling, snapping his hips into yours one last time before releasing inside of you, filling you to the brim as your hips twitch into his. He removes his thumb from your clit as you both come down from your highs, leaning back to study your still heated face. 

There’s a smug grin on his face as he slides out of you, nearly dropping you onto the floor as he fixes his pants. You’re left in a daze, sitting on the cold floor as he pads off, his quiet chuckling filling the empty room. 


	12. Day 11: Rough Sex: Yasuhiro Hagakure, Naruto Uzumaki

##  **Yasuhiro Hagakure (Fem!Reader)**

“Get on your hands and knees,” Yasuhiro pants, wiggling his fingers as if he’s about to grasp your hips he watches you climb onto the bed. You whine in anticipation as you feel the bed dip behind you, and you cast a look over your shoulder to see him admiring your ass. 

You’re about to remind him of what you two are actually supposed to be doing when he suddenly lurches forward, grabbing your hips as he lines himself up with you. You immediately push back into him, moaning as you feel him sink into you. He immediately begins thrusting, moaning loudly as you try to buck back into him.

You let out a gasp as Yasuhiro’s fingers tangle into your hair, yanking your head back as he pounds into you from behind. He leans over your back, thrusting himself deeper inside of you as he pants heavily. You moan as he yanks at your hair again, sending a spark of pain throughout your scalp. 

He slams into you mercilessly, moaning directly into your ear as you whimper. He releases your hair only to sink his teeth into your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist as his hips snap into yours harshly. 

His nails dig into your waist, scratching along your skin as he struggles to keep from coming. You feel him pause suddenly, unlatching his teeth from you and sliding out of you. You’re about to complain when he flips you over onto your back, pushing himself back into you as he kisses you sloppily.

You run your nails down his back as he bites harshly at your lip, slamming into you at a merciless pace as you near your peaks. Your nails dig into his back as you’re sent over the edge, arching your back into him as his teeth tighten around your lip. He groans loudly, hips twitching into yours one last time before he releases.

You moan around his mouth, slowly settling back into the bed as you both come down from your highs. Yasuhiro releases your lip from his teeth, and it’s only then that you realize the intense stinging. “Ow, Yasuhiro, how hard did you bite my lip?” 

You watch his gaze track down to your bottom lip, and he suddenly cringes, backing up from you, “Uh… Well… Maybe… entirely through?” 

“…Get the goddamn bandages.” 

##  **Naruto Uzumaki (Fem!Reader)**

Naruto feverishly presses his lips to yours, hands eagerly roaming your bare form. Your fingers tangle in his hair, pulling it as you bite his lip. He grunts against your mouth, reaching back to grab your wrists. He easily pins them above your head with one hand, pressing himself closer to you as his free hand finds your nipple. He rolls it between his fingers before pinching it harshly, and you arch your back at the sensation.

He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, swirling it with yours as he grinds his hips against yours. He separates to trail his mouth down your jaw, halting near the crook of your neck. You feel Naruto’s teeth sink into your shoulder as he suddenly pushes himself into you, making you gasp as he growls against the skin. He only gives you a moment to adjust before he’s slamming into you, jolting you down into the bed with each heavy thrust. 

You moan loudly at the sudden intensity, attempting to buck into his thrusts. His hands fly from where they were pinning your hands above your head and playing with your nipple to instead pin your hips from bucking into him. You whine, wrapping your arms around him as he pounds into you. You let out a cry of his name as he suddenly shifts, hitting into you at a deeper angle as his thrusts speed up.

You claw at his back as you choke out moans between your gasps, earning a low groan from him as his fingers dig into your hips. He pants heavily against your neck as his teeth detach from your skin, moaning as he nips across your collarbone. Your nails dig into his back further as he speeds up, his teeth latching onto your heated skin again. 

You feel him throb inside of you as he comes closer to his peak, moaning loudly as you tighten around him at the feeling. He slams into you one last time before he releases, and your eyes roll back as you’re sent over the edge, as well. His teeth dig further into your skin as he fills you, only lightening as he starts to come down from his high. 

He pulls away with a soft gasp, leaning his forehead against yours as you settle from your intense high. He gives you a cheesy grin, pecking you on the lips as he slides out of you. He takes a moment to gaze at you before his grin widens further. “You were amazing!” he compliments you easily, pressing another kiss to your lips when he sees you bashfully smile, “I’ll go get a towel for us to clean up.” 


	13. Day 12: Daddy Kink: Kaito Momota, Shino Aburame

##  **Kaito Momota (Fem!Reader)**

“Just like that, babygirl, you’ve got it,” Kaito murmurs breathily into you ear, guiding your hand to pump him steadily. “Good, good girl,” he moans quietly, releasing your hand to let you stroke him freely. He tilts his head back as you wrap your other hand around him, pumping him slowly. 

You subconsciously lick your lips at the feeling of his hips twitching up into your hands, and it certainly doesn’t help that you can clearly see a dribble of precum forming at the head. The heat building in your core from him only grows as you hear him moan your name. 

“D-daddy, please, can we…?” you’re cut off as he tilts his head back down to look at you, eyes half lidded and face flushed. You swallow thickly as his mouth breaks into a small grin, still panting lightly from where your hands gently squeeze him. 

“Can’t wait any longer, huh?” he teases, making you look away bashfully. He chuckles, lightly grasping your chin with his fingers to pull you into a sweet kiss, “I can’t either, honestly.” He gently takes ahold of your wrists, pulling them away from his cock to guide your arms around his neck. 

You eagerly climb onto his lap, shivering as you accidentally grind against him. He intakes sharply at the feeling, struggling not to immediately slide you onto him as he places his hands on your hips. He strokes your hips with his thumbs, a small, adoring smile on his face, “You ready, baby?” 

You nod, wiggling your hips in order to position him at your entrance. “There we go,” Kaito whispers, helping you lower yourself onto him, “Ju-ust like that, babygirl, ah!” He moans as you let him fill you completely, tilting his head back again as he twitches inside of you. 

You moan at the feeling, panting heavily as you raise yourself up to start bouncing on him. He gasps, his grip on your sides tightening as he thrusts up into you as you come back down. You whimper, eyes fluttering shut as his thrusts start to get rougher with each buck of his hips. 

“D- ah! D-daddy, please,” you gasp out, legs trembling as you near your peak. You struggle to bounce on his lap as pleasure fogs over your mind, instead clinging on to Kaito. 

“I-I’ve got you,” he gasps out, wrapping his arms fully around you to pull you close to him. He takes over completely, thrusting up into you roughly as you let out a cry of his name. You feel the knot in your stomach tighten almost unbearably, throwing your head back with a loud moan. 

You’re sent over the edge as he slams you down onto him, releasing inside of you with a loud groan in your ear. You pulse around him as you cum, moaning as you feel him fill you. Kaito buries his head in the crook of your neck as you come down from your high, scattering kisses along the sensitive skin. 

“That was so good,” he murmurs against your skin, “You were amazing, I love you.” 

##  **Shino Aburame (Fem!Reader)**

You whimper as Shino pins your wrists above your head, teasingly running his hands everywhere but where you desire his touch the most. You try to arch your back into his roaming hand, only for him to pull it away from you. You whine as he trails just one finger down your torso, halting to rub your inner thighs. You involuntarily buck your hips up, making him smirk and retract his finger immediately. 

You let out another whine, pleas tumbling out of your mouth before you can comprehend them, “Daddy, p-please!” Shino freezes above you, and it takes you a moment of confusion before you fully realize what you’d let slip. You feel your face start to heat up, flames engulfing your cheeks as you start to sputter out an apology. 

“…Say it again,” Shino nearly demands, and you pause. 

“H-huh?” 

“Again,” he repeats. His gaze flicks to yours from over his shaded glasses, and you can see a look in them you’ve never seen before now. You shiver at the intensity, mouth still agape as you try to process his blunt command. 

You’re snapped from your shock as he lightly rubs at your clit, just enough to warrant a teasing amount of pleasure. You gasp, bucking up into his hand in an attempt for more friction. He sighs, pulling away, “If you won’t say it, I suppose we’ll end h-”

“N-no! Daddy, please, let me cum!” you cut him off desperately, hips still twitching from the long needed stimulation. You watch the corners of his mouth quirk up as he immediately begins rubbing your clit again, this time almost harshly. You moan loudly, mouth lolling open as he quickly works you to your peak. 

“Da-addy, oh God, please,” you babble, feeling the knot in your stomach tighten once more. He continues rubbing your clit, dipping down two fingers to push past your entrance, curling them upwards. You hips snap up as you’re sent over the edge, throwing your head back at the white hot pleasure shooting though you. 

He easily works you through your orgasm, leaving you brokenly whining as you come down from your high. He slowly pulls his hands away from you, unpinning your wrists as you settle back into the bed. You take a moment, still stuck in a daze from the intense orgasm, before turning to him. 

“Didn’t think you were into that,” you tease breathily, grinning cheekily as his cheeks flush slightly. 

“…Hm.” 


	14. Day 13: Thigh Riding: Mondo Oowada, Maito Gai

##  **Mondo Oowada (Fem!Reader)**

“Fu-uck, you look so pretty g-grinding on my thigh,” Mondo praises you quietly, gripping your hips as you rut against him. You whine at the praise, lifting your gaze to meet his as he presses you further down onto his thigh. His eyes are half lidded, mouth pulled into a small smirk as he helps guide your hips to rub against him. 

You moan at the friction, grasping onto his shoulders as he bounces his leg up. “Good girl,” he murmurs, breaking into a grin as you whimper. He bounces his leg again as you slide forward, making you whimper as you try to buck down further onto him. 

“Again,” you gasp out, rolling your hips, “P-please, do that again…” 

“Do what?” he asks teasingly, bouncing his leg again, “This?” 

“Y-yes,” you whine, leaning forward to bury your face into his neck as he continues to jolt his leg upwards. 

“Only because you look so fuckin’ hot beggin’ for it,” he murmurs breathily in your ear, and you can feel his grip on you tighten as you shiver. He suddenly pulls you to grind harshly against him. You cry out his name as you buck into the friction, clinging onto his shoulders as you climb to your peak. 

Your mind fogs over as he starts bouncing you on his leg quicker, and you feel your legs start to tremble as he mercilessly jolts his leg up into you. You feel the rough fabric of his pants rub against your clit, only further tightening the knot in your abdomen. 

You pant heavily as you rut against his thigh, pulling yourself closer to him as you near your peak. You can hear him moan quietly in your ear as you gasp out his name, feeling the pressure build in your core. You throw your head back at a particularly rough thrust of his leg, sending you over the edge with a cry. 

You moan loudly in between gasps as he works you through your orgasm, rapidly bouncing his leg. You bury your face back in his neck with a shudder as you come down from your high, and you can feel his leg settle down. You stay there for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss against his neck before pulling back to look at him.

His face is flushed, hands rubbing lightly against your hips as he licks his lips. “That was so fuckin’ sexy, babe,” he pants lightly, leaning in to briefly connect your lips together. You feel your face heat up at the admission, averting your gaze almost bashfully as he grins. 

You let out a squeak as you feel him lift you suddenly, shifting you on his lap. You whine as he places you down directly on his lap instead of his thigh, making you rub against his bulge. He groans at the feeling, bucking his hips up into yours with a grin, “Why don’t you try here, next?” 

##  **Maito Gai (Fem!Reader)**

Gai settles his hands onto your hips, stroking them lightly with his thumbs as you wiggle to settle yourself on his thigh. You bring your hands up to rest on his shoulders, lightly rolling your hips down. You intake sharply as you feel his thigh rub against your clit, eyes fluttering shut as you roll your hips again. 

You feel Gai’s grip on your waist tighten slightly, helping to pull you forward to slide along his leg. You feel him shift slightly, pressing a quick kiss to your lips as you whimper. “You’re so cute,” he murmurs, and when you open your eyes he’s gazing at you adoringly, “Beautiful. You’re stunning, just as always, my sun…” His compliments to you are soft, not at all fitting to the way you’re roughly grinding against him. 

You let out a whine of his name as he bucks his leg up into you, leaving you clutching his shoulders as you try to press down onto him. He jolts his thigh up again, seemingly encouraged by your reaction, and presses a kiss to your neck as you moan at the friction. You eagerly rut against him as you climb to your peak, only spurred on every time he bounces his leg to help you.

As you come closer to your orgasm, you struggle to keep your hips steadily rolling onto him, instead whimpering as your mind hazes from the pleasure. Gai easily picks up where you left off, leaving you a moaning mess as he guides you to roughly rub against his thigh. 

He pushes you down to meet the bounce of his leg, murmuring praises in your ear as you pant out his name. He suddenly picks up the pace of his leg jolting, bucking it up into you almost erratically; you’re finally sent over the edge as he breathily encourages you, “I-I know you’re close, my sun, it’s okay, cum for me.”

You feel one of his hands come up to grasp your chin within his fingers as you try to hide your face in his neck, instead forcing you to look at him as you cum. His face is flushed, a look of loving awe on his face as you moan out his name. He nearly smashes his lips onto yours as you moan again, still grinding you against him to work you through your orgasm.

His passionate kiss softens as you come down from your high, instead turning sweet as he brings a hand up to caress your face. He separates to give you a grin, eyes half lidded as he wraps his arms around you to pull you into an embrace. 

“You’re so gorgeous when you come undone,” he admits, nuzzling his nose against yours. He lets out a hearty laugh as you sputter in embarrassment, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as you hide yourself in his neck. “No need to be so shy about it, my petal! I’m going to be seeing it plenty more tonight, anyway!” 


	15. Day 14: Dry Humping: Shuichi Saihara, Kakashi Hatake

##  **Shuichi Saihara (Fem!Reader)**

Shuichi lets out a moan as you tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling at it lightly as you lead him backwards. Your mouth is on his, passionately molding your lips together as your free hand runs down his clothed torso. You guide him back until the backs of his legs hit the bed, making him instinctively sit down. You follow him, settling yourself on his lap and rolling your hips down into his.

He moans into your mouth, clutching at your waist as you grind against him. You can feel him trying to buck up into you, and gently push him back onto the bed. He scoots back until he’s laying completely down, head cushioned on the pillow behind him. You eagerly climb back onto him, straddling him as you pace your hands onto his torso.

You drag your hips slowly across his, taking special care to press deeper as you reach the bulge of his pants. He moans loudly at the friction, mouth lolling open as he pants. His hands find your waist again, fingers digging into your shirt as you rut against him. “O-oh, that feels- ah! A-amazing,” he pants, throwing his head back into the pillow. You let out a gasp as he bucks up into you in sync with your grinding, clutching at the fabric of his uniform.

Your hands move to cling onto his shoulders as he sits up, bringing you closer to him. You start to bounce on his lap, taking time to grind against him as you both grow closer to your peaks. He buries his face in your neck, moaning loudly as you chase your releases from the dull friction of your clothes. 

You can feel the knot in your stomach tightening with each thrust of his hips, and by the way his hips are starting to stutter tell you that he’s getting close. You pull his face up to messily press your lips together, moaning into his mouth. Shuichi suddenly gasps, hips twitching up into you harshly as he releases, throwing his head back as he squeezes his eyes shut at the pleasure.

The sight of his heated expression sends you over the edge, pressing down onto him as you work each other through your orgasms. You bury your face into his neck as you come down form your high, scattering gentle kisses along his skin. You feel him wrap his arms all the way around you, tugging you closer into an embrace. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, and when you pull back to look at him he has a dazed, adoring smile on his face. 

It’s easy for you to respond, smiling widely as you connect your lips together, “I love you, too.” 

##  **Kakashi Hatake (Fem!Reader)**

You’ve barely even closed the door when Kakashi spins you around, pinning you to the nearest wall. You don’t even have time of catch a glimpse of his bare face before his lips are on yours, heatedly molding against them as he presses as close to you as he can. 

You eagerly reciprocate, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him even closer. Your fingers tangle in his hair, making him groan as you tug at it. His tongue slides against yours as his hands explore your form, groping everywhere they can reach. You moan into his mouth as he presses his leg in between yours, shifting to rub it against you while pinning you further to the wall.

His hands race up to land on your breasts over your shirt, groping them through the fabric as you rut against his leg. He pulls his leg away from you suddenly, and before you can whine he has his hands grasping the bottom of your thighs, hoisting you up. Your legs wrap around his waist, pulling him close to you as you slide your hands down his flak jacket. 

He separates from you as you start to unzip his flak jacket, letting you push it off of his shoulders before messily slamming his lips back into yours. You gasp into his mouth as he bucks his hips up into yours, and you can feel him smirk against your lips. His hands travel to your waist, pulling you down to meet him as he grinds into you.

He separates from your lips to lick a stripe down your jaw, halting near your neck as you moan loudly. “Excited?” he breathily chuckles, making you shiver as you feel his hot breath stutter against your neck. You gasp again as he eagerly ruts against you, pressing your hips down in hopes of getting more friction. 

“Y-you’re one to talk,” you rebut as he moans against your skin. You can feel his thrusts against your clothed form growing more desperate as he nears his release, and as you feel the knot in your stomach tightening you can’t help but match his desperation. He sloppily sucks on your neck as you erratically grind against each other, the dull friction from your clothes teasing you endlessly as you seek your releases. 

You feel the knot in your abdomen slowly tighten, whining at the gradual climbing. Moans tumble from both of your lips as you chase your releases, clinging onto the other while your hands grope wildly. Kakashi lets out a guttural groan as he shifts slightly, earning more friction as he leans into you. 

You whine at the sudden increase in pleasure, wrapping your arms around his neck as he continuously jolts you back into the wall with the bucks of his hips. The new angle spurs the heat in your core, rapidly building you to your peak as Kakashi sucks harshly on your neck. 

You cum with a cry as he thrusts erratically, fingers digging into the fabric of your clothes as he nears his peak. He moans against your neck as he works you through your orgasm, pulling back to watch your heated face as you moan out his name. 

Seeing your wanton expression is what pushes him over the edge, hips stuttering into yours as he grunts. He holds you tightly to him as his hips twitch into yours a final few times before settling. You two pant heavily as you come down from your highs, your head tilting back to rest on the wall behind you. 

Tilting back down to see him smiling up at you, you gently tug his face forward to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. He lazily reciprocates, slowly moving his lips against your own as his eyes droop shut. Kakashi separates to tuck his face into your neck, sighing contently as he rests there. You two stay there for a moment, the peaceful silence that had overcome you two only being broken by light breaths.

“…Kakashi, can you put me down, now?” 

“…Mm, no.” 


	16. Day 15: Body Worship: Kaede Akamatsu, Gaara

##  **Kaede Akamatsu (GN!Reader)**

You press a light kiss to Kaede’s neck, pausing for a moment before scattering more kisses along her throat. “Stunning,” you murmur, pulling back to look at her flushed face. She smiles bashfully, averting her gaze from you. You gently connect your lips to hers, smiling into the kiss as she leans into you. You pull away to kiss her cheeks softly, relishing in the light blush that fills them.

You trail kisses down her jaw and back onto her neck, sucking on it lightly. She gasps quietly as your hands move to palm her breasts, trailing your mouth down to kiss them lightly. You tilt your head up to make eye contact with her as she looks down at you, face bright red at the adoring gaze you’re giving her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” you murmur, smiling, and you can’t help but lean up to give her another peck on the lips as your hands massage her breasts. She moans quietly against your lips, eyes fluttering shut as you trail one hand down her torso. 

“Y-you are too,” she mumbles almost awkwardly after a moment, and you laugh quietly. 

“You don’t need to compliment me,” you murmur, pecking her lips again, “Tonight is all about you.” She’s about to respond when suddenly your fingers find her clit, making her intake sharply. Her face flushes further as you trail your mouth back down to her breasts, scattering open mouthed kisses along them as you pleasure her. 

You take your time to work your way down her body, fingers still lightly massaging her clit, steadily building her to her orgasm. Your free hand lightly caresses her form as you smile adoringly up at her. Her head is thrown back, resting on the pillow underneath as he twitches into your hand. 

You trail your mouth down her hips, halting your fingers as you reach her thighs. She casts a look down at you as you press gentle kisses to her inner thighs, stroking her hips with your thumbs. “Stunning,” you nearly whisper, and she smiles flusteredly down at you as your gaze locks with hers, “Everything about you is stunning.” 

She doesn’t have time to respond as you move fully in between her thighs, licking a stripe across her clit. She gasps, fingers coming down to tangle in your hair as you hum against her. With one last glance at her heated face, you lower your mouth back onto her, and you can’t help but wonder how you got so lucky.

##  **Gaara (Fem!Reader)**

You feel Gaara’s lips trace down your bare form, marking each inch with a kiss as his eyes stay locked with yours. It’s silent in the room, only the sounds of your light breathing and Gaara’s murmuring comments. His hands roam slowly and gently over your body, taking time to massage every bump and dip of your form as his mouth follows.

He doesn’t say much, only small comments of “beautiful” and “gorgeous” that leave you breathless as his eyes gaze adoringly into yours. He doesn’t need to say more than that, because the way he’s treating your body with so much care, as if you’re the most amazing thing he’s ever laid eyes on, is more than enough proof of how much he loves you. 

His hands palm your breasts as you moan lightly, mouth trailing down your hips as he takes the time to kiss every inch of his path. He places a soft kiss to your clit, and you whine, bucking into his mouth at light touch. He lips quirk up into a smile as he sucks on your clit, making you arch your back as he pleasures you. You moan loudly as his fingers play with your nipples, panting lightly.

He hums against you, pulling away from you as you whimper out his name at the loss of contact. He looks up at you for a moment, mouth still pulled into a small smile as you tilt your head at him. “Beautiful,” he suddenly murmurs, a light blush on his face, and you feel your heart skip a beat at the admission. 

“O-oh,” is all you can manage, but he seems to understand how you feel, for he scatters light kisses along your thighs as you sigh contently. His mouth lowers back onto you, and as he presses another kiss to your clit you can’t help but pull him up to you for a slow, adoring kiss before he can start. 


	17. Day 16: Public Sex: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Jiraiya

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Fem!Reader)**

“ _Shit_ ,” Fuyuhiko hisses as you place one foot on top of the toilet, bracing yourself on the wall in front of you, “You really couldn’t fucking wait?” 

You almost snort, casting him a look over your shoulder. You nod to point out the way he’s already got his cock out of his pants, stroking it his eyes lock onto your ass, “You’re one to talk.” You see him roll his eyes, stepping forward to flick the edge of your skirt up over your back.

“Shut the hell up,” he grunts, a light blush on his cheeks. “You’re the one who riled me up, anyway…” You’re about to shoot him another snarky reply when he cuts you off by lightly stroking the pads of his fingers along your wet panties, making you intake sharply. You see him smirk and instead shoot him a scowl, turning back to face the wall in front of you with a huff.

“We don’t exactly have much time since we’re in a _public fucking restroom_ , so I hope you don’t mind if we just cut to it,” he mutters sarcastically, moving closer and pushing your panties aside. You shiver as his fingers brush against your entrance, twitching back into them. If he notices, he doesn’t say anything, instead hastily positioning himself at your entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” you breathe, and he slides into you eagerly. You choke back a moan at the fullness, clenching around him slightly as you adjust to him. You hear him moan quietly, struggling not to buck into you immediately as you pulse around him. You push back into him as a sign for him start moving, and he grasps onto your hips. 

He sets a rough pace almost immediately, pulling you back into him as his hips snap into yours. You raise a hand to cover your mouth, muffling your moans as he slams into you. You hear him gasp and grunt quietly, and you imagine he’s biting his lip to keep from fully moaning as he thrusts into you. 

Your eyes roll back as he leans forward, allowing him to hit deeper inside of you as his pace quickly grows erratic. You feel him throb inside of you, stretching you impossibly more as you quickly build to your peak. You feel the knot in your stomach tighten almost unbearably, leaving you dangling on the edge of an intense orgasm. Fuyuhiko seems to be close, too, by the way he harshly pounds into you, chasing his own release. You feel the knot in your stomach finally about to snap-

You both freeze as you hear the door to the bathroom swing open. You hear Fuyuhiko breathe out a “shit” as he immediately moves his hands of your thighs, lifting you up. He tries to stay as quiet as he can as he presses you into the wall, making sure only his legs are showing under the stall door. Your heart races as the new person seemingly stumbles through the bathroom, throwing open a stall that, thankfully, isn’t yours. 

You assume he’s drunk, based off the way he’s muttering incoherently about the song playing outside, and you almost sigh in relief. The cold tile pressing against your body makes you shiver, and it’s then you realize that Fuyuhiko is still inside of you. You involuntarily tighten around him, and you hear him intake softly, fingers digging into your thighs.

You guess he’s sending you a warning glare, but you can’t help but feel so- _excited_ at the prospect of almost being caught. You bite your lip at the new rush of heat flowing to your core, unable to stop the pulsing that comes with it, clenching around Fuyuhiko further. 

You send him an apologetic look over your shoulder as he hisses quietly, struggling to keep from thrusting into you as you painfully wait. The short minute that passes feels like an eternity before you hear the stall door fling open, and the door to the bathroom open once more. There’s a brief loudness that comes from the still active party outside, only muffling once again as the door fully closes. You two wait in silence for a moment, making sure no one else had come in during the time the door was open, until letting out a collective sigh of relief. 

As Fuyuhiko lets you back down, you vaguely realize that the man had not washed his hands, scrunching up your nose at the thought. The thought flies from your head immediately as Fuyuhiko slams back into you, making you choke out a moan. You cast a look back at him to see his face fully flushed red, eyebrows furrowed at you.

“Wanna fuckin’ tease me? Okay, we’ll see who can’t walk tomorrow, then.” You don’t consider for even a moment telling him that it was an accident.

##  **Jiraiya (Fem!Reader)**

“Shh,” Jiraiya hushes you, pulling his fingers away from your clit and grinning almost evilly as he shoves his them into your mouth, “You don’t want us to get caught, do you?” He chuckles breathily as you hastily shake your head, grinding your hips towards his in an attempt to gain some sort of pleasure back. 

He chuckles again at your desperate attempts, popping his fingers out of your mouth leaning forward to capture his lips with yours. His damp hair sticks to your skin as he pulls you onto his lap, the hot water from the sauna lapping at your bodies as you heatedly whirl your tongues around each other. 

His hands trail down your body, cupping your breasts as you arch into his touch. You pull yourself impossibly closer to him, grinding against his cock from beneath the steaming water. Jiraiya moans into your mouth, bringing one hand away from where it massaged your breasts to grasp your hip, pulling you down to grind against him again.

His free hand toys with your nipple, pinching it and rolling it with his fingers as you whine against his lips. You feel him rub against your entrance, his tip just barely entering you as you buck down onto him. His mouth leaves yours to latch onto your other nipple, taking it into his mouth and running his tongue over it. 

You feel his hand leave your breast, and a small splash is heard as he dips his hand under the water. You soon realize what his plans are when you feel his tip prodding your entrance once more, this time with his hand to firmly position it to where you can’t teasingly slide past it any longer. His hand still gripping your waist pulls you down to slide onto him, and you feel him moan against your breast. 

You whimper as you feel him stretch you, grinding against his lap to adjust to him as he fills you completely. His mouth leaves your nipple to gaze up at you, mouth ajar as he pants, looking at you almost smugly as he catches sight of your heated expression. He lifts you slightly from his lap, only to slam you back down onto him. 

He muffles your loud moan with his lips, and you can feel him smirking against your mouth, as if challenging you to be louder as he guides you to bounce on him. The water beneath you two ripples with each thrust of his hips, spilling over the side as his thrusts grow more harsh. 

“Does this excite you?” he breathes against your lips, eyes boring into yours as he pounds up into you, “Anyone could walk in right now and see us, y’know…” He pulls back to grin as you let out a whine, feeling excitement bubble up inside of you at the thought of being caught. It only helps you build to your release, tightening around him as you sling your arms around his shoulders. 

The hot water laps at your hips as you bounce eagerly on him, burying your face in his neck to muffle your moans. He wraps his arms fully around your waist, gaining more leverage to thrust deeper inside of you. He snaps his hips up into yours, groaning quietly as you clench around him, shuddering. You gasp as you feel one of his fingers trail down to circle your clit, helping you to your release.

You grind into his fingers the best you can while struggling to keep your steady pace of pushing down onto him. You feel the knot in your abdomen tightening quickly at the increase of pleasure, and you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning loudly. The knot finally snaps as Jiraiya slams his hips up into yours particularly deeply, throbbing inside of you as he nears his orgasm. You bite into his neck as you cum, moaning against the skin, and you hear him choke back a groan.

He suddenly lifts you both out of the water, sitting on the edge of the sauna pool as he slams you down onto him one last time, twitching and throbbing inside of you as he cums. You feel him shudder against you as he spills inside of you, panting heavily as he holds back his moans. You feel him relax beneath you as you come down from your highs, and you carefully detach your teeth from him, pressing a kiss to the mark. 

You pull back to look at him curiously, gaze flicking down to where you two sit above the water, “W-won’t this make it easier for people to see us?” 

“Yeah, but we can’t dirty up the water with our, ah, _love juice_ , can we?” he reminds you, wiggling his eyebrows at the awful nickname. You snicker, slapping him on the arm with a scrunch of your nose. He laughs heartily as you lift yourself off of him, quickly grabbing a spare towel you two had brought in (or that Jiraiya had brought in, already planning to make a move, sly devil) to clean you two up.

You discard the towels near you two as you settle back into the water, just in time for another couple to walk in, waving a friendly hello to you two. You feel Jiraiya nudge you with his elbow, “Lucky, eh?” 


	18. Day 17: Oral: Rock Lee, Leon Kuwata

##  **Rock Lee (Fem!Reader)**

You squirm slightly as you feel Lee gently kiss down your torso, fingers interlocked with yours as he squeezes your hands. He pauses as he reaches your hips, tilting his head up to look at you with a soft smile that you can’t help but return. You tug at his hands, trying bring him up to face you, which he obliges with a curious look. 

You give give him a quick, sweet kiss, squeezing his hands as you feel him hum against your lips. He pulls away to smile widely at you, cheeks flushed at the simple affection. He presses a soft kiss to your cheek before returning to his previous position near your hips, his face hovering in between your thighs. You shiver as you feel his hot breath fan across your clit, intaking sharply as you watch him dip his head down to press a kiss to the skin above it.

He moves to scatter kisses along your inner thighs, nipping them lightly and smiling when you gasp. “Lee,” you whine, hips twitching towards his teasingly close face, “Please…” You hear him intake sharply at your wanton call of his name, cheeks growing redder as he unlaces his fingers with yours. 

“Of course, flower,” he murmurs, smiling almost dreamily as he snakes his arms around your thighs. He locks them into place, effectively pinning you from moving too much as he positions his mouth. He looks up at you for the okay to start, and you reach your hand down to thread your fingers gently through his hair, nodding. 

He eagerly sets to work, licking a stripe across your clit and down to your entrance as you gasp. It only seems to encourage him, as he tightens his grip on your thighs to pull his face closer to you, licking across you again. You struggle not to tug at his hair as he explores with his tongue, eyes glancing up at you occasionally to check your expression.

You moan out his name loudly as he sucks lightly on your clit, and his eyes snap up to yours, pausing for a moment before sucking again, rougher. You whine, attempting to grind your hips into his mouth, and he loosens his hold on your thighs to let you. You eagerly buck into his mouth, and he moans against you as he laps at you.

You pull his face impossibly closer to you, your grip on his hair tightening. He only moans in response, burying his face deeper into you as he works you to your peak. “J-just like that,” you gasp out, hips twitching into him, and it only seems to spur him on, tightening his grip on your thighs again as his eyes meet yours. 

You feel the knot in your stomach tighten at the eye contact, and you let out a breathy whine. Your legs start to tremble as you near your peak, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks on your clit once more. Your back snaps into an arch as you’re sent over the edge, Lee circling your clit with the tip of his tongue. 

Lee eagerly laps at your entrance as you cum, his eyes sliding shut. You moan breathily as he works you through your orgasm, hips erratically grinding into his mouth. You whine as you start to come down from your high, hips jerking slightly as Lee continues to stimulate you. You lightly tap his hand, your hips finally settling down as he separates from you. He’s panting lightly, eyes shining as he looks up at you, licking his lips. 

“P-please, allow me to do that again!”

##  **Leon Kuwata (Fem!Reader)**

“Man, I’m so sore,” Leon groans, flopping back onto his bed, “Shower didn’t do shit.” You laugh quietly, plopping onto the bed beside him as he relaxes into the soft mattress. 

“Rough practice?” you ask, threading your fingers through his hair. He hums in appreciation, pressing into your hand slightly to encourage you to play with his hair. You gladly do so, running your fingers through the soft locks. It’s still damp from the shower he had taken, and you can’t help but appreciate the almost intimate sight of Leon without his hair gel.

“Yep,” he sighs again, popping the “p” dramatically. “Made _me_ redo my swing so many damn times. Nobody else. I dunno why, considering I’m the best player out there,” he huffs, eyes flicking to yours. 

“Maybe it’s _because_ you’re the best player out there,” you raise an eyebrow, smiling slightly. 

“Yeah, maybe,” he groans, “Doesn’t mean you can rely on me entirely, though.” You hum in response, scratching lightly at his scalp. His eyes flutter shut as you play with his hair, “Just glad I can relax now. I’m tense as hell.” 

You pause your ministrations in his hair, your lips quirking up into a small smirk. “I know a way to help you relax, if you want,” you offer teasingly, and when his eyes slide open you wiggle your eyebrows at him. 

He snickers, wiggling his eyebrows back at you, “Be my guest.” Though his tone is joking, you can see the way he spreads his legs slightly, as if inviting you to straddle him. Instead of climbing over him, you grasp his hand, tugging him up into a sitting position. He looks at you curiously as you guide him to sit on the edge of the bed, though his curiosity soon turns into excitement as you plant yourself on his lap. 

He grins up at you, placing his hands on your waist as you lightly roll your hips down into his, cupping his face to bring him into a kiss. He eagerly returns the kiss, moaning into your mouth as he twitches his hips into yours as you grind against him. The fabric of his uniform pants rub against yours as you both rut against each other.

You suddenly pull away, panting heavily as he bucks up into you. You tap his hands, and he sends you another curious look as he takes them off of your hips, placing them by his sides. You slide of his lap, earning a grunt of disappointment from him, until you drop to your knees in front of him. 

He spreads his legs for you, another grin spreading across his now flushed face as you hastily unzip his pants. You cast a look up at him as you pull his cock out of his underwear, hearing him hiss as you stroke him lightly. You lean forward to flick your tongue over the tip, keeping your gaze locked with his. He intakes sharply, biting his lip as you swirl your tongue around his head. 

You take the tip into your mouth, suckling on it lightly as he struggles not to buck into you. You stroke what’s not in your mouth with your hands, trailing your fingers along him lightly as you slowly take more of him into your mouth. You feel him throb against your tongue as you slide it along him, and Leon moans as his hips twitch up.

You moan as he slides along your tongue, greedily pushing more of him down your throat. You feel your gag reflex start to kick in and stop, breathing deeply through your nose and adjusting to how far down your throat he is before inching a bit more in. You feel Leon’s hand rest lightly on your head, struggling not to push you further onto him as he pants.

You start lightly bobbing your head, and Leon’s fingers press further into your scalp. He bucks his hips up into you, moaning loudly as you hum into him. As you come back up, you pause at the head, sucking on it lightly before bobbing your head down onto him again. You lock eyes with him as you eagerly slide him down your throat; his face is flushed, looking down at you with half lidded eyes as he moans out your name.

His hand finally pushes your head down further onto him and you moan around him, feeling him twitch in your mouth as he grows close to his release. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close-!” he groans, thrusting into your mouth as you grasp his legs for some sort of stability. 

You push him farther down your throat in response, rolling your tongue along him as he moans loudly. He’s finally sent over the edge, coming into your mouth as his hips buck into you one last time. You eagerly swallow the cum that spurts out, struggling not to gag as it quickly overfills your mouth. 

You feel some of it dribble out of the corner of your mouth as he settles, softening inside of you. He takes a moment, running his thumb along your head soothingly before slowly pulling out. You’re left panting, lifting a hand to wipe the remaining cum from the side of your mouth with your fingers. You grin up at him as you lick it off, and you hear him intake sharply as he stares at you with a large grin. 

He suddenly drops to his knees beside you, easily lifting you onto the bed to sit on the edge as he had. You look at him curiously as he rests his head on your thigh, grin widening as his fingers trail to undo your pants, “You didn’t think I’d leave you hanging, did you?” 


	19. Day 18: Sex Toys: Junko Enoshima, Hawks (BNHA)

##  **Junko Enoshima (Fem!Reader)**

“Aww, you aren’t gonna cum already, are you?” Junko mocks you, clicking up the setting on the vibrator, “That would be _so-o_ sad. It’s barely been, like, an hour!” You can only whimper in response, squirming wildly as the intense vibrations are sent through your body. 

“I haven’t even gotten to, like, put in the _second_ vibrator, yet!” Your eyes fly open at the admission, watching her pull out, yes, a second vibrator. You whine loudly at the sight of her dangling it between her fingers. “Well, what’s that dumbass saying again? There’s no better time than the present? Yeah, whatever,” you see her sigh, reaching over for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and popping it open. 

You struggle not to let out a whine at how close you are to coming, desperate for the release you know she’ll deny you again. You can’t help the way your hips keep bucking into the vibrator buried inside of you, despite your struggle to keep them planted.

You feel your legs start to shake as you near your edge for the umpteenth time in the last hour, your eyes rolling back as you bite your lip harshly. You can’t help the moan that tumbles from your lips, eyes snapping open as you realize the noise you’d made. Junko immediately clicks off the vibrator, and you feel tears spring to your eyes as the pleasure slowly ebbs away from you. 

“Not yet,” she scolds you, and you flinch at the harsh tone. You watch her, your form still trembling as she lathers lube onto the second vibrator. You clutch at the sheets beneath you, squirming as she shifts in between your legs. “You ready?” she asks, and you barely finish nodding before she’s pressing the tip into your asshole, “Of course you are, babe! I can see just how _desperate_ you are for this!” 

You whine as she works the new toy into you, a wide smile on her face as you readily buck into the vibrator, pushing it deeper inside of you with a gasp. You breathily moan out her name as the toy fills you completely, the hilt hitting your ass. She lets you sit for a moment, her gaze hungrily raking over your shaking body as you plead for her to start the toys. 

Her smile quirks into a grin as she reaches over, grabbing both remotes to the toys, “Aww, you look so cute when you beg, babe!” You don’t have time to respond before she clicks both toys to the highest setting at the same time, and your hips immediately snap upwards as the intense vibrations shake you to your core.

You mouth lolls open, and you’re vaguely aware of the spit now dribbling down your chin as you nearly scream out a moan. You squeeze your eyes shut as you rapidly build to your peak, your hips jerking wildly as you gasp for air in between cries. Your orgasm hits you hard, and you swear you see stars as you’re quickly overstimulated as the toys work you through your orgasm.

You’re babbling out broken pleas when Junko finally stops the toys, and you collapse onto the bed in relief, body still buzzing from the pleasure. You’re panting heavily, eyes sliding open to see Junko hovering over you with a devilish smirk. She gives you a quick peck on corner of your mouth before you start to feel the toys buzzing again, this time at a much lower level. 

“What? Did you think we were, like, _done_? I haven’t even cum yet!”

##  **Hawks (Fem!Reader)**

“You can take a little more, can’t you, babygirl?” he murmurs into your ear, pressing the vibrator harder against your clit. “You can take another level, right?” You’re only able to nod in response, too dazed from the buzzing pleasure being sent through your body as he hovers over you. “Good girl,” he murmurs sweetly, clicking up the vibrator. 

You whine, clutching the bed sheets as you feel the vibrator intensify its merciless buzzing. Your hips jerk involuntarily towards it despite the almost overwhelming pleasure it’s already supplying you, mind fogging over as you steadily build to your peak. 

Hawks’ free hand certainly isn’t helping with the way it’s roaming your form needily. You moan as he massages your breast, dipping his head down to nip at your neck as you struggle to keep from squirming too much. You throw your head back as he clicks up the vibrator another level, leaving you whining as he scatters marks along your neck. 

You feel the knot in your stomach tightening as he presses it impossibly closer to your clit, circling it as you moan out his name. You feel him smirk against your neck as your hips grind into the toy, already on the edge of your release. “Go ahead,” he says lowly, “Cum for me.” 

The knot in your stomach finally snaps as he sends you over the edge, and you can’t help but choke out a moan of his name as you eyes roll back. Your hips involuntarily twitch further into the vibrator, and your back arches as more intense pleasure shoots through you. Your hands fly up to clutch his shoulders as he works you through your orgasm, head lifting to watch as you heatedly moan.

He slowly pulls the toy away as you start to come down from your high, panting heavily and still shaking from the buzzing aftereffects. He grins down at you as you relax back into the sheets, eyes fluttering shut as you feel a calm wash over you. It’s only disturbed by the click of the vibrator, and you open your eyes groggily to see his grin stretch crooked, eyes half lidded.

“You didn’t I was finished already, did you?”


	20. Day 19: Threesome: Kaito Momota + Shuichi Saihara, Kakashi Hatake + Obito Uchiha

##  **Kaito Momota + Shuichi Saihara (Fem!Reader)**

Your mouth sloppily collides with Shuichi’s, moans filling the air as he grasps your hips, pressing himself closer to you. In pressing himself closer to you, he pushes you further backwards into Kaito, who eagerly snakes his arms around your torso to trail up to your breasts. You moan as you feel Kaito grind against your backside, joining Shuichi who’s almost frantically grinding his cock against your clit.

You’re settled on your knees between their heated bodies, hands settling on clinging to Shuichi’s shoulders as his tongue slides against yours. You feel Kaito tweak your nipples as you whine into Shuichi’s mouth, and he nips along your exposed neck as he moans quietly against your skin. You separate from Shuichi to throw your head back onto Kaito’s shoulder, moaning loudly as they buck against you.

Shuichi immediately latches onto the other side of your neck, joining Kaito in scattering marks across your skin as his hands roam your form. You feel one of Kaito’s hands leave your breast to slide down your torso, and Shuichi’s fingers immediately take their place, pinching your nipple. You gasp as Kaito’s hand slides down to tease at your entrance, running his fingers along it as they brush against Shuichi’s cock. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re soaked,” Kaito moans, bringing his head up from your neck, “Shuichi, I-I can’t wait any longer, let’s just…” 

“Y-yeah,” Shuichi gasps out a moan, still rutting against you, “P-please, I can’t wait e-either.” Shuichi reluctantly pulls away from you as Kaito lightly pushes him back, settling to lay down on the bed. You feel Kaito’s hands grasp your waist again, guiding you to straddle Shuichi, his tip just barely brushing against your entrance. You waste no time lowering yourself onto him, whining loudly as you feel him stretch you. 

You’re about to start bouncing on him, too impatient to wait any longer, when you feel Kaito push your back, moving to you lay down on Shuichi, chest to chest. You place your hands on either side of his head, lifting yourself up slightly so you aren’t fully laying on him. You barely notice the way Kaito gropes your ass as Shuichi involuntarily bucks up into you, whining. 

You let out a gasp as you feel Kaito’s tip pressing against your asshole, his hands still groping you as he eases himself in. “You okay?” he murmurs as you shudder, and all you can manage is a breathy whine and a frantic nod, pushing back into him. His hands move to hold your hips as he fills you, and they both moan as you tighten around them.

You whine as you feel Kaito’s hips finally meet your ass, pausing for a moment to let you adjust to him. You buck back into him, signaling that it’s okay for him to move, and with that he starts to slowly thrust into you. Shuichi lets out a whine as he finally starts bucking up into you, setting and immediate fast and rough pace. You let out a cry at the obvious difference of speeds, Kaito slowly sinking into you with each thrust and Shuichi almost desperately slamming into you.

You watch as Shuichi throws his head back, eyes rolling back as he chases his release. You start to shake as you rapidly climb to your peak, too overwhelmed by taking them both at once to do anything but moan and whimper. You bury your face into Shuichi’s neck as you gasp, body rocking with each buck of their hips as the knot in your abdomen tightens impossibly.

You suddenly sent over the edge as Kaito picks up his pace, snapping his hips into yours harshly. You let out a choked moan, clenching the bedsheets as you pant heavily, tightening around them as you cum. You whimper loudly as they continue pounding into you, easily working you through your orgasm. Your eyes roll back as they twitch and throb inside of you, whining as they stretch you further. 

Shuichi moans directly into your ear, whimpering and panting as he nears his release, and by the way Kaito’s fingers are digging into your hips, he’s close, as well. Your eyes squeeze shut as you feel Shuichi slam his hips up into you, finally coming inside of you, moaning loudly as he fills you. Kaito follows close behind as you further clench around him, groaning as his hips snap into yours one final time before he releases, as well. They shakily moan as their hips twitch further into you, working themselves through their orgasms. 

You shudder against them, feeling more full than you’ve ever felt as they come down from their highs, still inside of you. Kaito carefully begins pulling out of you, and Shuichi starts to do the same as you shiver at the sudden movement. You nearly collapse against Shuichi as they pull out completely, still trying to catch your breath. 

“O-oh,” Shuichi murmurs as you snuggle against him, and you can practically hear the smile in his voice as he wraps his arms around you. 

“Hey, hey, don’t go leaving me out!” Kaito whines, making you and Shuchi laugh as he gently rolls you on to your side. Kaito flops down beside you, wrapping his arms around you as he cuddles close. You sigh contently as they cling to you, pressing soft kisses to your skin as you comfortably drift off between them. 

##  **Kakashi Hatake + Obito Uchiha (Fem!Reader)**

Their hands are everywhere at once, and you’re so dazed you can’t even begin to decipher who’s hand belongs to who (though you think you feel the rough lines of Obito’s scarred hand on your breast at some point). Your head is tilted back to rest against Obito’s shoulder as he holds you up from behind, on his knees as you lean back against him. Kakashi is in front of you, his mouth working sloppily at your breasts as Obito leaves love bites along your neck.

You whine as you feel fingers trail down your torso to start circling your clit, eagerly bucking into them. You feel Kakashi chuckle against your breast, tongue still rolling over your nipple as you arch into him. You feel another hand slide down your torso, joining Kakashi’s as they simultaneously pleasure you.

Fingers slide past your clit to rub teasingly at your entrance, dipping in slightly as you whimper. “You’re so w-wet,” Obito comments breathily, resting his chin on your shoulder. “What do you think, Kakashi?”

You feel Kakashi’s hand slide lower, leaving your clit as you let out a whine of disappointment at the loss of pleasure. The pads of his fingers slide against your slick opening, and you feel him grin against your chest, “Mm, I agree.” They pull their hands away suddenly, leaving you squirming as you lose the stimulation. Kakashi backs up on the bed, stroking his cock languidly as you eye him.

“Here,” Obito places a soft kiss onto your neck before gently guiding you down onto all fours, rubbing your thighs with his hands as you settle into the position. You’re placed directly in front of Kakashi’s cock, and you lick your lips as he moves closer, placing a hand on your head. You about to flick your tongue out to lick the tip when you feel Obito grinding his cock against your entrance, moaning lowly. 

You temporarily forget Kakashi, bucking back into Obito as he dips just the head in, grasping your hips. You feel Kakashi’s fingers under your chin, tilting you back to look up at him as his hips twitch towards you. You let his hand on your head gently push you to take his tip into your mouth as Obito shallowly bucks in and out of you. 

You suck on the head, moaning around it as you try to push back into Obito. You let your jaw fall further open, ready to take Kakashi deeper down your throat when Obito suddenly pushes into you fully, jolting you forward and sliding Kakashi down your throat. You hear both of them moan as you struggle to adjust, breathing deeply through your nose before running your tongue around Kakashi. 

Obito pulls you back by your hips slightly as he pulls back out, only to jolt you forward back onto Kakashi’s cock again as he slams into you. You moan around him as Obito sets a quick pace, groaning loudly as you clench around him. Kakashi pants heavily from above you, his grip on your head tightening slightly as he bucks into your mouth whenever you’re sent into him again.

Your eyes roll back as you’re jolted between the two, moaning loudly around Kakashi as he throbs within your mouth. You struggle to steadily him suck off as the knot in your stomach tightens, settling to just let him use your throat as you feebly try to buck into both of them. You feel Kakashi’s hands settle on either side of your face, guiding himself down your throat as he chases his release. 

You feel Obito’s hands suddenly grope your ass as he pounds into you, moaning loudly as you push back into him. You’re sent over the edge as Obito reaches a hand down to play with your clit, and you moan loudly around Kakashi as you clench around Obito. You feel Kakashi twitch inside your mouth, nearing his release as the vibrations of your noises stimulate him further.

He’s about to pull out of your mouth when you lurch forward, sucking on him harshly as he finally cums. You eagerly swallow his cum as Obito continues to slam into you harshly, throbbing inside of you as he nears his release. You struggle to swallow all of Kakashi’s cum through your whines as Obito works you through your orgasm, panting heavily. 

With one last snap of his hips, Obito buries himself in you as he cums, moaning loudly. You only vaguely recognize Kakashi pulling out of your mouth, stroking your cheeks lightly as you struggle to clear the pleasurable fog from your mind from the feeling of Obito filling you. 

You pause for a moment as Obito comes down from his high, leaning into Kakashi’s hands as they gently cup your cheeks. As Obito pulls out of you, sighing contently, you readily collapse onto the bed. You hear them chuckle as you relax into the bed, body still buzzing from your orgasm.

You two pairs of hands roll you over onto your back, and you’re greeted with both of them looking down at you with warm smiles. You smile in return as they lean down to kiss your cheeks, murmuring praises as you relax further. You’re about to slide your eyes shut to rest when you suddenly feel Kakashi’s arms wind around you, pulling you up and onto his lap. 

You whine as he immediately grinds up against you, a grin on his face as Obito presses against you from behind, snaking his arms around your waist. “Don’t worry,” Obito murmurs, licking along your neck as you shiver, “We’ll take care of you this round.” 


	21. Day 20: Fingering: Ryoma Hoshi, Tenten

##  **Ryoma Hoshi (Fem!Reader)**

You let out a moan, hips twitching as Ryoma’s fingers lightly circle your clit. He lets out a low chuckle, sliding his fingers down to teasingly dip into your entrance. You buck your hips into them, urging them deeper as you whine. He glances at you, almost as if contemplating obliging, before he finally slides his fingers inside of you. 

You shiver as he lets you adjust to the feeling, wiggling his fingers slightly as you let out a small gasp. He wastes no time exploring with his fingers, watching your expression carefully as he moves and stretches his fingers. He pauses once he curls his fingers inwards and you let out a moan, jerking your hips into his hand.

He takes a moment, and you can hear him intake sharply as you whine out his name. He slowly uncurls his fingers, letting you sit for a moment frustratedly before curling them up again. You let out a moan as he forms a steady pace, thrusting his fingers inside of you as you squirm. 

He murmurs breathy encouragements as his other hand finds your hip, stroking it languidly with his thumb as he builds you to your peak. You whimper, clenching the bedsheets as you feel the knot in your abdomen tighten. You gasp as Ryoma leans down to plant a kiss on your clit, running his tongue over it as his fingers continue to hit your g-spot. 

You’re sent over the edge as Ryoma sucks on your clit lightly, curling in his fingers. He easily works you through your orgasm, letting you buck and grind into his mouth and hands as you moan loudly. He presses a gentle kiss to your clit as you start to come down from your high, sliding his fingers out of you carefully. 

You waste no time swapping positions, nearly tackling him over with a heated kiss as he grunts in surprise. You grin at the light pink on his cheeks as your hands travel downwards, fully ready to return the favor. 

##  **Tenten (Male!Reader)**

You snake your arms around Tenten’s bare waist, pulling her back snugly against your chest. Your hands trail up her form as you rest your chin on her shoulder, and she shivers as your fingers trace over her breasts. You leave one hand to toy with her nipple, drawing quiet moans from her as your other hand slides down her torso. 

She gasps as you reach her clit, hips twitching into your fingers as you circle it. You slide your fingers lower, dipping the tips of them into her entrance as she breathily whines. 

“S-stop teasing me,” she huffs, and you laugh quietly. You carefully sink your fingers into her, moving your free arm to wrap around your waist as she squirms slightly. You explore with your fingers, listening to her gasp as you curl in your fingers to hit her g-spot. You press gentle kisses along her neck as you continue to curl your fingers in, taking moments to stretch them apart. 

She moans breathily, tilting her head back to rest on your shoulder as you pleasure her. You loosen your hold on her waist as she tries to grind into your hand, letting her eagerly buck into you as you build her to her orgasm. You lightly suck on her neck as she moans, panting heavily.

She suddenly jerks her hips into your hand, and you feel her pulse around your fingers as she cums. You work her through her orgasm, her back arching as you nip at her neck. She taps you on the thigh as she comes down from her high, and you slowly pull your fingers out of her as she relaxes back into you. 

You teasingly bring your fingers up to your mouth, popping them in as she flushes red. She covers her face with her hands as you comment on how sweet she tastes, and she curls in on herself as you laugh. She suddenly flips around, pinning you to the bed with bright red cheeks, a clear pout on her face as you chuckle. 

“Shut up,” she mutters, and though her words are harsh her lips press gently to yours. You can’t help but smile into the kiss as her hands run down your torso, sighing as you let her take control.


	22. Day 21: Strip Tease: Akane Owari, Iruka Umino

##  **Akane Owari (GN!Reader)**

“Hey, no touching,” Akane scolds you, pushing your hands away from her hips. You pout as she backs up, cocking an eyebrow at you, “You’re the one who came up with that rule; you should follow it.” You open your mouth to let out a sigh, about to increase your pouting, when Akane unbuttons another button on her shirt.

You swallow thickly, closing your mouth as she slowly unbuttons another one. Your eyes flicker from her shirt to her face, and you can’t help but smile at the flustered expression she has on at the intimate revealing. You watch as her shirt slowly opens, just enough to tease you with the sight of a little part of her breasts (you’re ecstatic to realize she’s decided to not wear a bra today). 

You fist the sheets beside you, a shot of heat rushing through you as she slips one of the sleeves off of her shoulder, briefly revealing one of her nipples before it’s covered again. She hooks her fingers under her skirt’s waistband, tugging it just low enough to reveal the hem of her panties, and you audibly moan. She pauses, eyes locking with yours as you bite your lip.

“Y-you really like seein’ this, huh?” she asks, and through her words seem teasing, you can sense a genuine question hidden within them. 

“Yes,” you immediately reply, breathy from light pants coming from you, “ _God_ , yes.” 

She intakes sharply at your bluntness, looking at you in awe as your eyes travel over her barely clothed form. You barely notice the way she’s gotten closer to you until she almost bashfully settles on your lap, averting her gaze. She slides off her shirt completely, letting it fall to the floor as you eagerly take in the new sight.

Her hands reach for yours, hesitantly guiding them to rest on her hips, “I-I know you said it’d be better if you can’t touch me, but, uh… I wouldn’t m-mind if you did.” 

##  **Iruka Umino (Fem!Reader)**

You grin as you watch Iruka’s eyes rake down your still clothed form, face bright red as he clenches the fabric of his pants. “Like what you see?” you tease, rolling your hips slightly from where you stand in front of where he’s sitting on the bed. The movement causes your short skirt to fly up, just barely revealing the lacy panties you have on underneath.

He swallows thickly, eyes immediately locking onto the small reveal before trailing down your thigh high socks. Your grin widens as he squirms, and you can see the beginnings of a bulge starting to form in his pants as his eyes roam your form. “Y-yes,” he eventually chokes out after you give him an expectant look.

His mouth hangs open as if to say more, but it abruptly snaps shut as you trail your hands up to unbutton the first button of your shirt. You step forward as you slowly undo the buttons, revealing your lacy bra underneath. Sliding onto his lap, you laugh breathily as his eyes widen. “Ah,” you stop as he raises his hands from his thighs, hovering over your waist, “No touching, remember?” 

You watch frustration flash across his face as he nods, settling his hands to clench at the bedsheets beside him instead. You languidly slide the shirt off of your shoulders, letting it crumple onto the floor as Iruka’s eyes follow the slow reveal of your bra. You lightly grind your hips into his, and he gasps, biting his lip harshly as he struggles to keep his hips planted.

You lift yourself from his lap as soon as his hips twitch up, and he actually _whines_ as you step back from him, eyes pleading as you tut-tut. You sigh, playing with the hem of your skirt as Iruka squirms. You smooth out the skirt over your thighs, eyes glancing back up at him as he pants lightly. 

You slowly hook your thumbs under the waistband of your skirt, pulling it down just enough to teasingly reveal the hem of your panties. You hear Iruka breathily moan at the sight as you inch it off, wiggling your hips a bit more than necessary. You slide it down your legs, being careful not to roll down your socks as you go.

You step out of the skirt once it hits the floor, walking over to Iruka once more and settling onto his lap. You sling your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as he stiffens. “P-please,” he whimpers, eyes raking over your form. 

“Please what?” you tease, rolling your hips down into his. He grunts, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggles to collect himself.

“ _Please_ ,” he repeats, eyes fluttering open to meet yours, “Please l-let me touch you.” You intake sharply at the clear desperation in his voice, leaning forward to just barely brush your lips against his. 

“Go ahead, baby.” 


	23. Day 22: Knife Play: Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima

##  **Mukuro Ikusaba (GN!Reader)**

“Tell me if I go too far,” Mukuro reminds you gently, and you eagerly nod as she slides the knife out of it’s sheath. She takes one last glance at you before she slowly presses the tip against your skin. You shiver immediately at the cool metal, and she pauses to look up at you, furrowing her brows. Once she sees your heated expression, she relaxes once more.

She lightly traces the knife along your shoulders, leaving it almost tickling you as she brings it lower. You watch as she skillfully dances it around your nipples, and her other hand finds yours as she draws it closer to the sensitive nubs. You squeeze her hand reassuringly as she traces around your nipple hesitantly, and you let out a whine as she presses it a bit harder into you.

She moves on quickly, quickly enough for you to let out a whine of disappointment until she drags it down your stomach. You shiver at the light stinging, just enough to leave a light mark on your stomach, but not nearly enough to break the skin. You feel heat rush through you as you watch her twist and twirl the knife upon your skin, eyes focused as she leaves gentle scratch marks on you.

You intake sharply as he trails it down to your inner thighs, flipping it onto it’s side to press the cool metal against your sex. You swallow thickly at the feeling, struggling not to buck into the pressure. The nervousness in your gut at the thought of being accidentally cut only sends more pleasurable shivers throughout your body. 

She pulls back as your hips start to twitch, careful to not cut any sensitive area with the sides as she lifts it from you, leaving you squirming. She releases her hand from yours to sheathe the knife again, and you’re about to voice your disapproval when she presses the sheathed tip against your sex. You freely buck into it this time, no longer held back by the enticing fear of being cut.

“M-more,” you gasp out, and she looks at you with an almost surprised expression, “Please, _more_.” 

##  **Junko Enoshima (Fem!Reader)**

You shiver as the cold tip of the blade traces along your bare skin, halting momentarily to just barely apply pressure, making you squirm. Junko eagerly trails the knife back up your torso, circling teasingly around your nipple as you intake sharply. You whine as she dips the blade into you a bit more, just enough for you to feel a slight prick. 

She giggles as you struggle to stay still, eying the knife as she drags it around your breasts. You pant lightly, and at this point you can’t tell if it’s from excitement or from the nervousness at the thought of Junko actually stabbing you. Your eyes flick to a scar on your arm from a previous session, and though you swallow thickly, you can’t help the heat that pours through you at the reminder. 

You hear Junko giggle again, likely seeing the way your body is shaking, and she leans close to your face. Her eyes bore into yours as the knife comes up to scratch at your jawline, “Excited, babe?” Before you can answer, she brings the knife into your cheek, slicing just deep enough to draw blood, and you can’t help the pleasured whine that tumbles from your mouth at the stinging.

Her grin widens at the sound, licking her teeth subconsciously as your breathing grows heavier. “I knew you were,” the tone of her voice is almost smug, and you can’t help the shudder that runs through you at the sudden drop in her pitch. She leans in even closer, her hot breath fanning over your cheek. She doesn’t break eye contact for a second as her tongue slides out to lap at the blood dripping down your cheek.

You’re so disoriented by the way she smirks at you, lips just a bit more red by your blood, that you don’t notice the knife dragging lower down your body until you feel the tip prick your hipbone. You intake sharply at the feeling, eyes squeezing shut as she traces the skin around your thighs. You can feel her gaze on you even as she leans away, her fingers scratching lightly at your head, as if praising you for letting her toy with you.

Your eyes snap open as you feel the hilt of the knife against your clit, and you eagerly buck your hips into the stimulation. Junko laughs as she pulls the knife away, leaving you whimpering underneath her. You’re quickly shut up as the hilt suddenly presses against your slick entrance, teasingly pushing in just barely. You twitch your hips into it, clenching the sheets as you try to push it deeper inside of you. 

“Aww, you want me to fuck you with the knife handle?” Junko asks teasingly, rubbing the it along your entrance as you nod vehemently. Her grin grows at your desperation, and she suddenly pulls it away entirely, “Beg for it.” 


	24. Day 23: Quickie: Rantaro Amami, Asuma Sarutobi

##  **Rantaro Amami (Fem!Reader)**

“We have to be quick,” Rantaro reminds you breathily, pressing you into the bed as his hands dip under your shirt, “Kaede’s party is soon-” 

“I know,” you interrupt him impatiently, reaching down to rub him through his pants, “So let’s be quick, then.” 

He moans breathily at the feeling, grinding into your hand as his hands hastily move to unzip your pants. He leans back as you move to roll them off of yourself, undoing his own pants as you discard your panties. You pull him back down into a sloppy kiss as he pulls his cock out, stroking it as he moans into your mouth.

You spread your legs to lock around his waist, pulling him closer to you and causing him to grind against your slick opening. You both moan at the feeling as Rantaro eagerly ruts against you, dipping just the tip of his cock inside of you with an almost teasing smile on his flushed face. You huff impatiently at the obvious teasing, and he chuckles lowly. 

He positions himself at your entrance, slowly sliding himself inside of you with a moan. You whimper as he throbs inside of you, burying your face into the crook of his neck as he fills you. Once his hips meet yours, he lets you adjust for a moment, stilling inside of you as he waits. He gasps as you buck into him, trying to get him to move.

He pulls out of you slowly before he slams his hips into yours, moaning breathily as he sets a slow, passionate pace. He presses kisses to the exposed skin of your neck as he thrusts into you, snapping his hips into yours as he lets his hands roam your form. One of his hands lands on your clit, rubbing it quickly to combat the slow, deep pace of his thrusting.

You feel the knot in your stomach tighten at the difference of speeds, eyes rolling back as he pleasures you. He breathes heavily against your neck, letting out moans as you tighten around him. He twitches inside of you as you pulse around him, coming close to your orgasm as he continues to stimulate you. Your hips snap up into his as you’re sent over the edge, moaning loudly as he gasps.

His pace quickly grows erratic at the sudden clenching around him, and you feel him throbbing inside of you as he nears his peak, as well. You arch your back as he works you through your orgasm, groaning praises into your ear as he chases his release. His hips suddenly slam into yours one last time, grinding against you as he reaches his orgasm. 

He arches his back as he cums, burying himself deeper inside of you as he releases. You whine as he twitches, spilling inside of you as he rides out his orgasm. He sits for a moment as he catches his breath as he comes down from his high, looking down at you with a soft smile that you can’t help but return. 

He’s about to say something else when his gaze catches something off to the side, eyes widening slightly as he turns his head to stare at it. You hum in question as he turns back to you bashfully, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. “Ah, we’re late…” 

##  **Asuma Sarutobi (Fem!Reader)**

You snatch the unlit cigarette from Asuma’s mouth, flicking it off into an unknown corner of the room before nearly yanking him into a searing kiss. Asuma grunts in surprise before pulling you close to him, deepening the kiss as he slings his arms around your waist tightly. 

You taste the bitter aftertaste of smoke on your lips as you cling to him, snaking your arms around his neck to tangle your fingers in his short hair. He moans against your lips as you tug on it, pulling him even closer to you. He nips at your bottom lip as he separates from you, eyes sliding half open as he pants lightly.

“I have to leave soon,” he reminds you with a small grin, though he makes no efforts to release you from his hold.

“We’ll have to be quick, then,” you mimic his grin, and he just chuckles, bringing you in for a messy kiss as he guides you back to lean against the nearest wall. You eagerly let him pin you to it, gasping as his hands dip under your shirt to caress your heated skin. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue against yours, moaning into your mouth as you hands rub down his torso.

He easily slides his leg in between yours, further you pinning you against the wall as he grinds his thigh against you. You moan into his mouth at the friction, bucking into his leg as one of your hands comes down to cup him through his pants. He pulls away from you to groan at the feeling, panting heavily as you rub him. 

He suddenly pulls back all together, shuffling his pants to slide them down to his thighs, and you get the message immediately. You hastily pull off your own pants and underwear, rolling them down your legs and stepping out them. As soon as you’re out of them, Asuma is pressed up against you again, his hands gripping your thighs as he lifts you against the wall.

You readily wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and moaning as his tip rubs against your clit. He wastes no time positioning himself at your entrance, rubbing along it as he groans. You pull him closer to you with your legs, urging him to enter you, which he gladly obliges. Sliding into you with a low groan, he buries his face in to your neck.

You whine as he fills you, stretching you as he pushes deeper inside of you. As he fills you to the brim, you impatiently buck your hips into him, urging him to move. He immediately sets a fast, harsh pace, jolting you into the wall as you moan out his name at the sudden pleasure.

His fingers dig into your thighs, pulling him deeper as he pounds into you. You sling your arms around his neck as he eagerly scatters marks across the revealed skin just under your jaw. You gasp as he brings a hand up to rub your clit, and you feel the pressure in your core grow as his pace increases. He slams his hips into yours as you tighten around him, rapidly building to your peak at the almost frantic pace. 

You throw your head back as the knot in your abdomen tightens, attempting to grind into his rough thrusts as you grow closer and closer to your orgasm. You’re sent over the edge as Asuma throbs inside of you, stretching you impossibly further as he moans loudly. You pulse around him, whining breathily as he works you through your orgasm.

His thrusts grow erratic as he nears his peak, hips twitching into yours as he buries himself deep inside of you. He cums with a loud moan, pushing into you as deep as he can as he throws his head back. Your eyes roll back at the feeling of him releasing inside of you, whimpering as he grinds into you to work through his orgasm.

As you both settle from your highs, Asuma sighs, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against yours with a languid smile as he pulls out of you. You grin at the way his eyes slide open halfway, looking at you dazedly as he collects himself. There’s a moment of silence as you two press soft kisses to each other before Asuma lets you down, beginning to fix his pants.

He grins at you as he catches you hazily smiling at him, still buzzing from the pleasure, “I should go on missions more often.”


	25. Day 24: Food Play: Teruteru Hanamura, Choji Akimichi

##  **Teruteru Hanamura (Fem!Reader)**

You shiver as you feel the cool liquid of the chocolate spill onto your heated form, squirming slightly as Teruteru chuckles from above you. He skillfully winds the chocolate around your body as his eyes nearly sparkle at the sight. He caps the lid as he finishes spiraling your form in chocolate, tossing it aside with a thunk as his eyes rake down your form. 

You avert your gaze bashfully from his intense eyes, but you feel his fingers tilt your head up to look at him. “Stunnin’,” he reminds you easily as he leans down to press his lips to yours. You readily lean into the kiss, deepening it as you wind your arms around his neck. He hums contently into the kiss as his hands stroke your hips. He separates to quickly trace his mouth down your jawline, pressing kisses along it as you sigh.

You intake sharply as he laps at the cool chocolate on your neck before sucking on it, moaning against your neck as you tilt your head to allow him better access. He eagerly moves around your collarbone, scattering marks across it as he cleans up the chocolate strewn across your skin. 

You moan breathily as he trails his tongue down to your breasts, rolling his tongue over your nipple. He gently brushes against them with his teeth, sucking on them as he licks the chocolate off of them. He wastes no time moving to your other breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it almost harshly. 

You moan loudly as his other hand comes up to tweak your other, now clean, nipple. He separates his mouth from you to begin following the trail further down your torso, poking just the tip of his tongue out to clean the chocolate running down your form. Your hips twitch in anticipation as he nears them, and he looks up at you almost amusedly, raising his eyebrows as he nips at your skin.

He follows it down to your inner thighs, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin before slowly lapping at the chocolate dripping down them. You whine as he grows closer to your entrance, just barely teasing it as he suckles lightly on your inner thighs. He chuckles as your hips buck towards his face, glancing up at your heated expression. 

“The chocolate does taste good,” he suddenly tells you breathily, and by the glimmer in his eyes you can tell an innuendo is coming, “But I think I know something that will taste better…” 

##  **Choji Akimichi (Fem!Reader)**

You moan as you feel Choji eagerly suck on your neck, humming against it as he takes the whipped cream into his mouth. His hands are interlocked with yours as he moves along the trail he’d created on your collarbone, leaving love bites along it as he cleans up the whipped cream. You whine as he sucks particularly roughly on the sensitive part of your neck, arching your back to encourage him further. 

He eagerly obliges, trailing his mouth down to your breasts. He licks along the rim of your nipple, making you whine before he finally takes it into his mouth. He sucks on it as you moan, arching further into him as one of your hands comes up to thread your fingers through his hair. You pull him closer to you as he rolls your nipple with his tongue, hands squeezing your thighs lightly as he moans.

He moves quickly to your other breast, wasting no time taking it into his mouth and licking the whipped cream off of it. You gasp as he suddenly sucks on your nipple, hands moving to trail along your hips as you whine underneath him. He suddenly pulls away with a large grin, panting lightly as he looks up at you, eyes gleaming. He licks away the remaining whipped cream from the corners of his mouth as his eyes rake down the rest of your form. 

“I think we need more whipped cream,” he finally admits, grin turning devious as he reaches for the can. You swallow thickly, heat rushing through you as he sprays on more cream onto your body, trailing down to your inner thighs as he licks his lips subconsciously. The cold spray makes you shiver as he generously sprays it on, giggling quietly to himself. 

As he places the can aside again, his jaw drops open as if to say something, but is quickly muffled by you nearly yanking him down into a heated kiss, guiding his hands to touch your body as you arch into his touch. As his mouth moves down to suck trace along your skin again, you can’t help but shudder and grin to yourself as you remember the two still full cans of whipped cream left on the table for later.


	26. Day 25: Facesitting: Peko Pekoyama, Neji Hyuuga

##  **Peko Pekoyama (Fem!Reader)**

Your hand shoots out to grasp the bed frame as you gasp, rolling your hips down into Peko’s mouth as her hands come up to lightly grip your thighs. Her intense eyes are softened ever so slightly as she looks up at you, tongue lapping at your clit as you pant lightly. She squeezes your thighs gently as she sucks on your clit suddenly, and you moan loudly. 

You grind into her mouth as she buries her face deeper into you, humming as your fists clench around the bed frame to steady yourself. You throw your head back as she rubs circles around your clit with the tip of her tongue, teasingly running it down to your entrance as she pleasures you. You whine as she dips the tip of her tongue into your entrance, only to quickly remove it to suck on your clit again.

You whimper as she hums again, sending vibrations through you as her tongue builds you to your orgasm. You glance down at her, feeling heat rush directly to your core as you lock eyes with hers as she eats you out, and you can’t help but shiver at the sight. You bite your lip, bucking down into her mouth as you feel the knot in your abdomen tightening.

You pant heavily as you rut against her mouth, moaning in between breaths as she pushes her face further up into you, humming directly against you. You whine as you feel your orgasm building, legs starting to tremble with the effort of grinding against her mouth as you come closer to your peak. She takes notice of your struggle and has no trouble picking up where you leave off, her grip on your thighs tightening as she helps you buck into her tongue.

Your eyes flutter shut with a moan as she brings you to the edge of your orgasm, only to snap back open as she suddenly sucks harshly on your clit, sending you over the edge. You throw your head back with a whine, grinding into her mouth as you ride out your orgasm, one of your hands coming down to lightly rest on her head for more stability.

She gladly lets you, eagerly lapping at you as you cum into her mouth, lightly stroking your thighs with her thumbs as she works you through your high. She slows down as you settle down from grinding into her, coming down from the peak of your orgasm. You take a moment to collect yourself before carefully lifting yourself off of her, looking down at her with a smile as she pants lightly. You move backwards to straddle her instead as you catch your breath, and as she leans up you bring her into a kiss.

Her face flushes at the simple affection, making you giggle as you sling your arms around her neck. You lean in to press a kiss to her neck before trailing up her jaw, and you can feel her tense as you nip lightly at the skin. “What do you think about sitting on my face, now? I’d love to taste you,” you murmur into her ear, and when you pull back her face is redder than you’d ever seen before. You just giggle before pulling her down with you as you fall back onto the bed.

##  **Neji Hyuuga (Fem!Reader)**

You pant heavily, planting your hands on Neji’s torso to steady yourself as he licks a stripe across your entrance. You arch your back as he circles your clit with his tongue, bringing his hands up to rest on your thighs as you twitch down into his mouth. You cast a look over your shoulder to meet his gaze, only to find his eyes shut as he sucks on your clit lightly, and you whimper at the sight. 

You instead attempt to turn your attention to his cock in front of you, trying to clear the pleasurable haze in your mind as he dips his tongue into your entrance again. You whine as he comes back to suck on your clit, and you eagerly grind down into his mouth as he pleasures you. He responds eagerly by burying his face deeper into you, humming against your clit as you whimper. 

You’re snapped out of your haze as you see Neji’s cock twitch slightly, and you reach out to grasp it lightly. He moans, sending vibrations through you as you arch your back further at the sensation. You stroke him lightly, panting heavily as he continues to circle your clit throughout your steady pumping. His hips mirror yours as they buck up into your hand, and you can feel his grip on your thighs tighten as he struggles to focus on eating you out.

You gasp as he sucks on your clit, making you involuntarily jolt at the sudden pleasure, and sliding your thumb over his sensitive tip. He moans loudly, muffled against you, and you whimper at the vibration. You feel the knot in your stomach tighten as he eagerly builds you to your peak, pulling you down further onto his mouth with every buck of your hips.

You press down onto his face as you climb to the edge of your peak, moaning loudly. He finally sends you over the edge as he sucks harshly on your clit, and you gasp as you cum into his mouth. Your hips buck down into his still eagerly working tongue as your stroking of him grows erratic, and you can feel every moan that comes out of his mouth as he laps up your cum. 

You whimper as he works you through your orgasm, running his tongue along your sensitive clit as you continue to pump him. You feel him twitch in your palm as you start coming down from your high, and you pant heavily as you’re able to put more focus into working him to his peak. You’re only just starting to settle your hips from grinding into his mouth when he cums, spilling over your hand as his hips buck up into your palm. 

You pull away from his mouth as he moans loudly, his fingers digging into your thighs as you pump him through his orgasm. You hear him hiss in pleasure as you rub your thumb over his tip, hips twitching up. You slow down as he taps your thigh, panting heavily, and you give him one last stroke before letting go fully. 

You climb off of him, settling beside him instead as you both catch your breaths, laying side by side as you collect yourselves. You feel his hand search for yours in the sheets, and you can’t help but smile as he finds it, immediately lacing his fingers with yours. When you turn to look at him, his face is flushed, whether from the affection or from the activity, you’re unsure. You revel in the rare sight, anyway, knowing it won’t be the last you’ll see of it tonight.


	27. Day 26: Cock Warming: K1-B0, Genma Shiranui

##  **K1-B0 (Kiibo) (Fem!Reader)**

Kiibo whines as you sink down onto him, struggling not to buck up into you as you tighten around him. You choke back a moan as you feel him stretch you, hearing him gasp as you wiggle slightly. You feel his hands immediately come up to grip your hips, and you smack them away with a giggle. 

He whimpers as you cast a look over your shoulder at him. “Not yet,” you remind him, teasing rolling your hips down onto his lap. He shudders, gripping the couch cushions beside him instead as he tries to keep collected. “I want to read a few chapters, first,” you smile slyly, and his eyes flutter shut as he groans.

“H-how many?” he chokes out, eyes sliding open halfway to gaze at you pleadingly. All you can do is shrug with a hum, turning back around to grab the book placed on the table in front of you. You open it up, nearly skimming over the words as you try to ignore the way Kiibo’s cock seems to throb inside of you. (How had he even programmed that to happen? Who built that function? …Maybe it’s better left unanswered, you decide.)

Truthfully, you’re finding it very hard to focus on the actual content of the book as Kiibo quietly whines again from behind you. You can feel his metallic thighs trembling from the effort to stay still against his instinct to thrust up into you, and you struggle to maintain your steady breathing. The reading is mostly for show, you decide, flipping a page that you had vaguely recognized the word “the” in, to tease him further until he reaches his limit.

Though as he once again twitches inside of you with a whimper, you wonder if it’ll be you who reaches your limit first. You collect yourself with the thought of Kiibo unraveling underneath you as you start to finally bounce on him after endless waiting, endless teasing from the way you pulse around him. Yes, you decide, flipping another page, that’ll certainly keep you from reaching your limit before him, because there is no way that you’re giving up the sound of him so wantonly moaning your name after being denied so long.

“Finished this chapter,” you tell him aloud, flipping another page that you hadn’t read. 

“ _Yes_ ,” is all he can choke out, hands coming up to grip your hips again as he readies to buck up into you. You tut, immediately smacking his hands away again. You twist to look at him over your shoulder, intaking sharply as you see him half-lidded, staring up at you with his mouth hanging open, “B-but, you said-” 

“I know,” you cut him off, grinning devilishly as you clench around him, making him whimper, “But I think I’ve decided I want to read one more chapter…”

##  **Genma Shiranui (Fem!Reader)**

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Genma groans as he guides you down onto him, and you can’t help but whimper as he twitches inside of you. You sling your arms around his neck, leaning in to give him a heated kiss. You’re met with his hand over your mouth, his other hand anchoring your hips from grinding down onto him. “No, no, no,” he tuts, smirking up at you as you whimper, “Not until I finish this paperwork.” 

And with that he winds his arms past you, resting his chin on your shoulder as he begins reading his report. You can feel him chuckle as you whine, pouting as you rest your chin on his shoulder. You listen to the scratching of his pencil as he fills out the form, biting your lip to keep from wiggling too much. You can’t help the small gasp that leaves your mouth as he twitches inside of you, but Genma doesn’t acknowledge it.

You can imagine the smug smirk he has on his face as he continues to work, occasionally “accidentally” shifting to grind into you slightly. You shudder against him as his tip brushes against your g-spot, and you clench the fabric of his shirt within your fists. You hear the sound of a page flipping, and mentally wonder if it’s the last page of the report needed.

The hope sends a new rush of heat to your core, and you can’t help but tighten around him at the thought of him finally fucking you. You hear his breath hitch, and you let out a quiet moan when he throbs inside of you, stretching you further as he takes a deep breath. You him shift slightly, his breath fanning against your skin, and as his arms brush briefly against your hips.

“Done,” he sighs, leaning back as you eagerly pull away from him. You ready yourself to start bouncing on him, licking your lips as you roll your hips down onto him. A moan slips form his lips before he can stop it, and it only encourages you further. As you’re about to pull yourself up, he suddenly grips your hips, keeping you down on his lap and drawing a whine from you.

You look up at him confusedly only to see the same smug smile that he had on in the beginning, “I said I was done with _that_ paper, not with _all_ of it.” 


	28. Day 27: Edging: Makoto Naegi, Stanford Pines

##  **Makoto Naegi (Fem!Reader)**

“ _No_ , p-please,” Makoto whines, bucking his hips up to chase your retreating hand, “Y-Y/N…!” His eyes squeeze shut as his body shudders, biting his lip frustratedly as he’s brought down from the edge of his orgasm once more. He whimpers as he settles back into the bed, body still twitching from the denial.

He pants heavily, clutching at the bedsheets as you grin down at him, trailing your fingers along his torso. You appreciate the intense flush on his cheeks for a moment before leaning down to press a kiss against his neck. He gasps as you nip the sensitive skin before sucking on it, leaving a dark mark on him as you trail your mouth to his collarbone.

He moans loudly as you suddenly wrap your fingers around his cock once more, his hips immediately jerking up into your hand as you slowly, teasingly pump him. His broken moans fill your ears as you suck harshly on his neck, only pulling away as he whines out your name. His eyes are gazing pleadingly into yours as you work him up for what seems like the umpteenth time, hands coming up to grasp feebly at your form. 

His fingers slip as he tries to grip your hips, your arms, any part of you that he can to gain some form of stability as you pick up your pace of stroking him, rapidly building him to his peak. He arches his back as you rub your thumb over his tip, making his eyes roll back as his mouth drops open into a breathily moan of your name. 

His body is trembling as you pump him, bucking desperately into your touch. You can tell he’s getting close by the way he babbles out moans of your name between pants, clutching at your hips as he shakes. “Yes, _yes_ , Y/N, _please_ -!”

And with that you stop, nearly yanking your hand away right before he cums, and he lets out the most broken whimper you’ve ever heard from him. He takes your hand in his, and you can feel him trying to tug it back to his twitching cock. You give him a crooked grin as he groans, coming back down from his near orgasm. 

“You wanna cum?” you ask him, brushing your fingers along the side of his cock. He gives you a vehement nod, trying to pull your fingers to wrap around him again. You lean in close, your lips just barely brushing against his as he shudders, “Beg for it.” 

##  **Stanford Pines (Fem!Reader)**

“Mm, you’re shaking, dear,” Ford notes teasingly, eyes trailing down your heated form settled in his lap. You huff, cocking an eyebrow as you pant heavily, about to give him a snarky remark when he suddenly places his fingers back onto your clit. You intake sharply, attempting to grind into his fingers as they languidly rub circles. 

You whine out his name as you feel yourself building to an orgasm again, clinging to his shoulders as he shivers at your call of his name. His face flushes as you moan, and you feel him speed up the circular rubbing, making you buck into his fingers. 

“A-ah,” he pants lightly, another hand coming up to rest on your hip, anchoring you from moving. Your eyes squeeze shut as the knot in your abdomen tightens once more, moaning out his name once more as he dips his head to press kisses along your neck. “Y-you sound-” he pauses to grunt as you arch into him, “-S-so _pretty_ when y-you call for me like that…” 

He pulls back as your eyes open, and you can see the bright red on his face as he watches you come undone beneath his fingers. You gasp as you come closer to your peak, legs shaking as you feel the pressure in your abdomen build. You’re barely able to whimper out his name as you come closer, fingers digging into his shoulders as he watches you in awe.

You let out a broken whine as he suddenly pulls away, struggling against his hold on your hip as you try to chase the release you were so close to. You feel tears prick your eyes as the pleasure ebbs away from you, leaving you panting on his lap and thoroughly frustrated. “N-not yet,” he breathes out, his fingers brushing against your torso as they trail towards your breasts. 

“Not yet,” he repeats as you arch into him, this time firmly. You shiver at the low, rough rumble of his voice as his hand plays with your nipple. Looking into his eyes, you can’t help but shiver at the newfound glint he has in them at the sight of you squirming beneath his touch. As he nearly slams his lips into yours in a heated kiss, you know it’s going to be a long night. 


	29. Day 28: Sadomasochism: Byakuya Togami, Kisame Hoshigaki

##  **Byakuya Togami (Male!Reader)**

The tip of his shoe prods your cheek, nudging it before moving to tap under your chin. It suddenly jerks up, forcing you to face Togami, sitting cross legged above you as you kneel on the floor beneath him. He hums as he moves your head using his shoe, as if surveying your face. You try to not lock eyes with him, keeping your gaze on either the floor or the smooth fabric of his slacks.

As his shoe lightly kicks your chin, you make the mistake flicking your gaze up to his. You briefly see his apathetic expression, a fist holding up his leaning head as his eyes bore into you. That’s all you’re able to see before a sharp pain sparks in your cheek, and you’re jolted onto the floor. You vaguely recognize Togami’s shoe near your face, his leg gracefully extended despite the rough kick he’d delivered.

“I didn’t say you could look at me,” he nearly hisses, crossing his leg back over the other, “You aren’t _worthy_ enough to look at someone like me.” He pauses as you lift yourself back up, ignoring the sharp ache in your jaw as you stare at the carpet below you. “ _Insignificant_ ,” he reminds you, kicking you back with the heel of his shoe. You shiver as you hit the floor behind you, swallowing thickly at the new dull ache forming in your ribs.

You bite your lip at the feeling, squirming slightly before eagerly lifting yourself back up to kneel in front of him as he snaps his fingers. As soon as you settle back in you see his leg extend out towards you again, this time prodding at your lips. You furrow your brows confusedly, and he seems to recognize the expression, for he sighs heavily, “Kiss it. It’s the only bit of me you’ll ever get the chance to.” 

You intake sharply, and despite the heat flaming your face at the embarrassing ordeal you immediately lurch forward to press your lips against his shoe, the smooth material easily sliding against your mouth. As your lips part you’re suddenly jolted backwards as Togami forces his shoe into your mouth. You choke out a grunt as the rough bottom grinds against your bottom teeth, resisting the urge to clamp down on his foot.

He suddenly thrusts his leg forward, sending you backwards as his shoe scratches the inside of your mouth at the kick. You gasp as you fly backwards, his shoe leaving your mouth, barely catching yourself on your hands as you cough. You barely recognize Togami rising to his feet, crossing to you as you breathe heavily. As you weakly gaze up at his towering form, you can’t help the shudder that wracks your body as he sneers down at you.

“ _Vile_.”

##  **Kisame Hoshigaki (GN!Reader)**

“Ahh, I didn’t expect you to ask me to do _this_ ,” Kisame tilts his head, a crooked grin spreading across his face as he drags his kunai roughly across your arm. “How fun,” he muses, twirling the bloody blade between his fingers as you quietly whine, making his grin push further up his face, “How _cute_.” The sharp sting of the cut makes you shudder, leaning forward to bury your face in Kisame’s neck as he chuckles.

He traces the blade along your bare back, his other hand coming up to dig his nails into your hip as you whimper. You moan as he suddenly digs the tip into your back, a spark of pain shooting through you at the puncture. “Having fun?” he murmurs teasingly, lightly scratching his nails along your side. You readily arch into him, pushing the kunai deeper into your back.

Your eyes flutter shut, panting heavily as Kisame twists the kunai within your back, shooting pain throughout your body as you involuntarily flinch, breathily whining. “More,” you gasp out against his neck, clinging onto his shoulders, “More, more, please…” You choke out a moan as he drags the blade down your back, reveling in the way you call his name as he carves into your body. 

You gasp out as he suddenly shifts, dipping his head to sink his teeth into your exposed shoulder. You cry out at the sharp pain, eyes rolling back as he hums against your skin. You vaguely recognize the kunai being removed from you, along with Kisame’s teeth disconnecting from your skin much too soon for your liking. He tugs you away from him, and you’re about to whine in disappointment when he sends you a bloody grin, a dangerous glint in his eyes that sends a rush of excitement through you.

“How about we let Samehada have some fun, too?”


	30. Day 29: Breeding Kink: Sasori, Aoi Asahina

##  **Sasori (Fem!Reader)**

His fingers dig into your hips as he jolts you back into the bed harshly with his hips, groaning lowly as you eagerly buck into him. You moan loudly as his hips snap into yours, keeping an all too steady pace for the way you’re so easily coming undone beneath him.

Your moans only grow louder as you feel him pick up his pace, grunting as you tighten around him. His cock throbs inside of you, twitching as he moans breathily, a sign you’ve know well to mean Sasori is coming close to his release. You whine as you lift your legs to wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of you as he thrusts. 

“Oh my God,” you gasp out as Sasori slams into you, “Sasori, please- _ah! -_ cum inside, _please-_!” He pauses momentarily, only to shoot you a look of surprise, before he immediately moans, shuddering as he pushes himself inside of you. 

He leans in close to your ear, whispering much too smoothly for someone who’s so roughly pounding into you, “What’s that, Y/N? I don’t have a condom on, you know…” A slight smile plays on his face as you whine clenching around him and making him moan, “Do you like that? The th-thought of b-bearing our children?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you choke out, “ _Fuck_ , knock me up Sasori, _please_ …” He intakes sharply, shuddering as he buries himself inside of you. He curses quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as he’s sent over the edge by your words. He releases inside of you with a moan, filling you to the brim as you whimper at the feeling. His hips twitch, as if trying to push himself deeper inside of you as he throws his head back. 

You’re easily sent over the edge as you feel him fill you, gasping as you writhe underneath him. He dips his head to bury it in the crook of your neck, panting heavily as you both come down from your highs. As you collect yourself, you start to unwind your legs from around his waist, only to be stopped by Sasori’s hands. You’re about to question him, but you’re interrupted by your own whine as you feel him harden inside of you again, lightly thrusting his hips.

“Who said I was done with you yet, Y/N?” he nearly purrs, raising his head to lock eyes with you, “You want our children, right? I’m more than willing to help…” 

##  **Aoi Asahina (Male!Reader)**

You moan as Asahina tightens around you, your fingers digging into her hips as you lean over her back, slamming into her. You gasp as you grind into her, pushing yourself deeper inside of her as she moans loudly. Your eyes roll back as she pulses around you, her walls hugging you as you pant heavily. 

“H-Hina, I’m about t-to cum,” you gasp out a warning, starting to slide out of her. 

She suddenly jolts back into you, forcing you back into her as she whines, “N-no!” You pause, furrowing your brows as she buries her head in the pillow, despite the fact that you couldn’t see her anyway. “C-cum inside of me,” she finally gasps out, and you can imagine how red her face must be. You eagerly buck back into her, and you watch as her back arches, “A-ah, yes, put your baby in me, please!” 

You moan at the wanton tone, throbbing inside of her as she pushes back into you. You wrap your arms around her waist, leaning over her as you start thrusting into her. She moans at the deeper angle, babbling incoherently as you pound into her, chasing your release. “Yes- oh, Go-od _yes_ , Y/N, please knock me up!” 

You shudder at her words, vaguely surprised by her newfound confidence, but it’s quickly swept away as she moans out your name again. You rapidly build to your orgasm, grunting as you bury yourself deep inside of her as you come closer. You’re easily sent over the edge as she clenches around you, and your eyes roll back as you release inside of her.

She cries out your name at the feeling, burying her face deeper into the pillow as she gasps and moans, form trembling as you fill her. You work through your orgasm, twitching your hips into her as she pulses around you. You pant heavily as you feel yourself coming down from your high, eyes fluttering shut as you feel the pleasant buzz of your orgasm. 

You slowly slide yourself out of her as she relaxes into the bed, panting lightly as you collapse beside her. She glances at you from the corner of her eyes, face bright red as you grin slyly at her. “I didn’t know you had a-” You’re very quickly interrupted with a hit on the shoulder as she turns away from you, leaving you laughing as she flusteredly hides. 

“Sh-shut up!”


	31. Day 30: Bondage: Korekiyo Shinguji, Kakuzu

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji (Fem!Reader)**

You feel a soft, cool material wrap around your head, gently covering your eyes as you slide them shut. You faintly feel Korekiyo’s nimble fingers brush against the back of your head as he ties it securely. “Is that comfortable, dearest?” he murmurs, and you nearly jump at how close he sounds to your ear.

“Y-yes,” you stutter, squirming slightly against the tight bonds wrapped carefully around your bare form.

“Wonderful,” he breathes, and this time you do jump as his cold fingers press against your waist. He chuckles, and you can feel his breath stutter against your neck as he moves down from your ear. You shiver as his fingers crawl along your torso, inching up towards your breasts as he nips at your neck. 

You gasp at the sudden spark of pain, but it quickly turns into a breathy moan as he sucks on your neck, trailing his mouth to the most sensitive areas. Your wrists strain against the fabric, longing to tangle in his hair and pull him closer to you. You whine as you feel his fingers disappear momentarily, only to come back to roll your nipples with his palms. He eagerly nips along your neck as you let out stuttered moans of his name, seemingly encouraging him further. 

You struggle to arch into his touch as he pinches your nipples with his fingers, eliciting another breathy chuckle from Korekiyo as you futilely writhe against your bonds. His hands abandon your breasts, leaving you whimpering out a feeble “no”, until they quickly travel down your form. You writhe in anticipation as you feel his fingers trace down your torso towards your hips. 

You let out a gasp as he easily finds your clit, rubbing it in circular motions as he moves his mouth down to take one of you nipples into his mouth. You can’t help but try to grind into his hand at the sudden pleasure, whining frustratedly as you’re unable to move an inch. You feel his tongue slide along your nipple as he pleasures you, only pulling back as you whimper out his name once more, straining against the strong material.

“Apologies, my dear,” Korekiyo sighs, though you imagine the smug glint in his eye as he watches you squirm, “You’re under _my_ control tonight.” 

##  **Kakuzu (Fem!Reader)**

“Kakuzu-”

“Be _patient_ ,” Kakuzu nearly growls, and you flinch at the sudden harshness in his tone, “You almost made me lose count.” You hold back another whimper, ceasing your struggles against the ties around your wrists. You bite your lip, averting your gaze as you see him glance at you from where he’s seated beside the bed, fingers skillfully folding through his cash as he silently counts.

You hear the slight shuffling of what sounds like paper, still avoiding his gaze as you instead trail your eyes along the dark fabric wound around your body. You take a moment to appreciate the careful pattern he’d created with it, almost too delicate for someone so callous in nature. 

You’re snapped from your thoughts as you feel one of his hands trail along your inner wrists that are pinned above your head, and you swallow thickly as you hold back a shiver. You flick your gaze to him as his fingers continue to trace up your arm, but he doesn’t acknowledge his actions, eyes trained on the report he holds in one hand. (Though, for someone supposedly reading, his eyes don’t seem to be moving…)

You hold back a gasp as his rough fingers skip down to your breasts, rubbing his thumb over one of your nipples. You squeeze your eyes shut as you hold back a whimper, knowing he’ll immediately pull away at any disturbance of his “focus”. You can’t stop the sharp intake as he suddenly pinches your nipple, and you squirm as you instinctively try to arch into him.

He immediately retracts his hand, and you feel tears prick your eyes at the thought of having to being the process over again. A whine tumbles from your mouth before you can think to stop it, “ _Kakuzu_ -!”

You yelp as he suddenly clenches the paper within his fist, tossing it aside harshly as his intense gaze locks onto you. You’re about to start spilling apologies when he’s suddenly on top of you, his mask already being yanked down to his neck. “ _Annoying_ ,” he hisses, though by the way his hands eagerly grope at your form, you know he means anything but. 


	32. Day 31: Pegging: Ibuki Mioda, Aizawa Shouta

##  **Ibuki Mioda (Male!Reader)**

“Ready, ready?” Ibuki asks you, voice much quiet than you’d expect from her usual hyper tone. You nod, lacing your fingers with hers and squeezing her hand, earning a bright grin from her as she positions her strap on. She slowly sinks into you, eyes flicking between your hole and your expression. Any time you grimace she stops, squeezing your hand as you adjust.

It’s oddly quiet, only the sounds of your panting filling the air; Ibuki isn’t making any commentary or jokes as she eases inside of you. She halts again as you grimace, and you vaguely realize she’s probably too focused on making sure you’re comfortable, her eyebrows furrowing as she bites her lip. The realization makes your heart swell.

You let out a shaky breath as you feel her hips meet your ass, fully inside of you and stretching you to the brim. You shudder as she lightly thrusts her hips, whining at the feeling of her moving inside of you. She takes it as an encouragement, slowly sliding out of you before snapping her hips back into you.

A loud moan slips from your lips as she fills you again, tightening around her as she grinds into you. Tightening around the strap-on only makes it stretch you further, and your eyes squeeze shut with a breathy whine. She dips her head down to nip at your neck, giggling quietly as you moan out her name. The cold metal of her piercing makes you shiver, tilting your head back to allow her more access.

You suddenly let out a cry as you feel her hand wrap around your aching cock, and you can’t help but buck up into her. She eagerly lets you, pumping you quickly as she picks up her thrusting pace, slamming into you. Your mind easily fogs over as you’re almost overwhelmed with the sensations, pleasure shooting through you with every move of her body. 

“More,” you’re finally able to gasp out, “I-Ibuki-!” You choke out a loud moan as she eagerly complies, and you can faintly feel her grinning against your neck. 

“D-don’t worry, Y/N,” she pants out, voice considerably more breathy than you’d expected, “Ibuki is gonna take _go-od_ care of you!”

##  **Aizawa Shouta (Fem!Reader)**

“Hey, careful! Slow down,” Aizawa casts you an almost scolding look from over his shoulder, face flushed as he pants lightly. You halt the movement of your hips immediately, flashing him an apologetic smile. Your fingers stroke his hips lightly as you wait for him to adjust to how deep your strap-on is, watching him squirm slightly.

He hums after a moment, sending you another look over his shoulder as you nod, slowly pushing further into him. You grasp his hips lightly as you hear his breathing grow heavier, coaxing him to relax as you fill him. He groans quietly as your hips meet his ass, finally fully inside of him. You grind into him as he adjusts, and you can see the way his grip on the sheets tightens. 

“A-alright, you can move,” he gasps out after a moment, voice rough from his low grunts. You pull out of him slightly, bucking your hips back into him as he intakes sharply, a low moan spilling from his lips as you jolt him forward. “Shit,” he hisses as you thrust into him again, this time harsher as he pushes back into you.

You listen to his low groans as you eagerly begin slamming into him, wanting to hear more of his voice as your fingers digging into his hips. “Deeper,” he nearly growls out, shuddering, “Go _deeper_.” You’re more than eager to comply. 


End file.
